Last Breath
by Kurosaki girl 0890
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't make it in time, she slipped through his fingers. "Rukia..who is this?" Gray eyes stared confusedly at Ichigo. Ichigo gulped, "O-Orihime, is that you?"
1. Chapter 1

Last Breath

Summary: "Ichigo, there's someone I want you to meet," Rukia replied as she pushed him through the doorway. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you pulled me here in the Soul Society, you know I'm in no mood to…" He trailed off as his eyes met with familiar gray ones. The girl cocked her head to the left. "Rukia…who is this?"

"O-Orihime?"

* * *

Her gray eyes frantically searched the area. _'I have to find him…I have to find Ichigo.' _Her left hand pressed against her side as she wobbled her way towards his spiritual pressure. Her face contorted in agony as a wave of pain crashed through her.

"I-Ichigo…" Her vision began to swim as she pressed forward.

Ichigo stopped mid strike, his eyes flashed over in the direction he thought he heard her voice.

"Orihime?" He barely dodged a fatal strike. With his mind made up, he rushed towards his opponent and swung. His sword hit against sword as he cursed. "I don't have time for this damn it! Get out of my way!" He roared.

He couldn't explain the urgency he felt, all he knew was he had to get to her, and quickly. Swinging his sword again, he continued to relentlessly battle. His heart skipped a beat in panic. With a 'tsk', he turned towards Renji.

"Renji! Can you finish this?" He called his voice filled with annoyance.

Renji looked over his shoulder and around his Bankai. He could see the panic in Ichigo's eyes.

"Get going already!"

With at nod of his head, Ichigo flash stepped away. His eyes darted around the fallen buildings. _'Where is she? Her spiritual pressure is extremely low. This isn't good.' _

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw her. She was face down on the ground, her hair spilling around her.

"Orihime!" He ran to her side and slid down so he was next to her. He cradled her in his arms and that's when he noticed the blood.

"Shit! No don't you dare leave, do you hear me? Heal yourself damn it!" He shouted as a light rain began to fall. Her eyes fluttered open but she could hardly see anything through the fog.

"Ichigo?" She raised her hand until she felt his skin under her touch.

His vision started to blur as he looked down upon her. _'No…don't tell me…I wasn't able to save her? I'm losing someone else…someone important to me. No!' _

"Heal yourself!" He yelled. Instead of cowering away like she would have if she was uninjured. she smiled.

"I can't…I tried and…" She gasped as pain shot through her, "I'm not able to reverse it. Gin must have…made it so my powers wouldn't work to change it."

Anger flowed through him at the mention of Gin. He pulled her tighter to his body. There had to be some way to change this, some way to make it all go away. He lowered his head so it was now in the nape of her neck. She slid her hand back so it was now entangled in his hair.

"Ichigo…don't worry, everything will be okay. You'll be able to save…our home. I have no doubt in that."

"But…I couldn't save you when I swore with my soul I would!" He cried in anguish. Orihime's eyes shone with emotion as she ran her hand through his hair.

"You came for me…even when I didn't deserve it. That's enough for me." The light in her eyes slowly started to fade.

"I'll never forget you…there's no way I could," her voice trembled as she spoke. She was deathly afraid of what awaited her on the other side. Would she get thrust down into hell for joining the enemy or would she be saved?

Ichigo buried his face in her hair as the tears threatened to fall.

"Don't die on me Orihime, I'll find a way to make you better. I will," he vowed.

Orihime moved her hand so it now rested on his cheek. With the last ounce of strength she had left she raised her head and placed her lips on his cheek.

"Goodbye Ichigo." Tears fell down her cheeks as she gasped one last time and then fell still.

Ichigo held her now limp body to his chest as the tears flowed freely. _'I wasn't strong enough to save her…she's gone and it's my fault. I was powerless to stop this…if only I had more power…if only…' _

There was a rustling of fabric as someone landed next to him. The person fell down on their knees beside him.

"Oh no…Orihime," the voice that spoke was Rukia. Ichigo refused to let go of the body of his dear friend. Rukia's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Ichigo…there wasn't anything you could have done. Don't start blaming yourself."

He shrugged away from her touch. "I wasn't strong enough…my power alone wasn't enough," his voice was low as he spoke. "The person who did this was Gin…he's going to pay."

Terror washed through Rukia as Ichigo's spiritual pressure raised. It was nothing she had ever felt before.

"No, Ichigo! Don't turn to that! There's other ways we can finish this, different ways we can atone for her death. Don't give in!" She yelled frantically.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Ichigo slowly lowered Orihime's body to the ground. His body shook with anger as he carefully smoothed out her hair.

'_**Do you want the power to kill? You know you don't have it on your own,' **_His hollow chuckled. _**'Don't worry though; I'm willing to help you out. See, I can be a good horse when I want to be. Although this time it seems you don't want to feel any of the pain. Well…there's only one way that will happen. Turn yourself over to me; allow me to become King for a while.' **_

The white of his eyes began to fill with black. Rukia rushed to his side as he stood up, her hands grasped desperately at his arm.

"Ichigo don't do this! Once you give in who knows if you'll ever come back."

"I have to…I didn't save her." His voice shook as his eyes hardened. "I'm going to make them all pay." His bankai flew into his hand from its place on the ground, sending shards of the ground flying in the air around them.

"Ichigo you don't want to be like this. I know you don't! I'm hurting too with her dying but…everything will turn out in the end, you'll see. Please don't be rash."

Ichigo shoved her away from him. _'What's left to live for? The town is being destroyed and there's nothing I can do about it. She didn't deserve to die. She still had so much to live for…so much to accomplish in her life. To get married, have a family and to share all her memories with that family; now it's all been taken away from her. I'm going to wreck hell on Gin, on Aizen and anyone else who threatens to get in my way.' _

Rukia looked through her bangs from the place on the ground where she had been pushed. Never before had Ichigo shown such anger…such agony. "Ichigo…Did you love her? Did she remind you of the mother you lost?" After a few seconds of sitting there she shot to her feet and ran after him.

'_No I can't let him be like this. I have to save him from himself before he completely loses every ounce of who he is.' _

Her eyes searched frantically around the crumbling city. In the far off distance an explosion was set off into the air. Her whole being shook as she felt the tainted spiritual pressure; it paralyzed her to her very bones. _'I've never felt this…even back in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo what exactly are you unleashing?' _

Once brown eyes of the substitute shinigami where now black with yellow irises. Ichigo still possessed power over his body and mind as he swung his bankai around. Glaring at Gin, he smirked.

"It appears you don't know what to do with yourself," his voice was low, menacing.

Gin flashed his toothy grin. "Do I make it seem like that? Huh, my apologies."

Ichigo grasped his hands on his bankai tighter as his anger rose to new heights. "You dared to hurt one of my friends…to end her life suddenly. I'm going to kill you painfully."

Gin chuckled as he released one of his hands from his sword.

"Is that so? Was it the weak one? Orihime was it? She didn't put up much of a struggle, in fact she was useless to us here, and I still have no idea why Aizen wanted her as badly as he did. Oh yes, maybe it was because he thought she was pretty." Gin said off handedly.

Ichigo could feel the burning in his skin grow hotter with each word that came out of Gin's mouth. He raised his sword and held it out in front of him, pointing towards Gin.

"I'm going to kill you Gin, and then Aizen. I will put an end to this."

Gin looked at him amusedly. "Is that so? Those are mighty words for a boy who still doesn't know how to control his own power very well."

Ichigo smirked, "We'll see just how much I can control it, shall we?" He then lunged towards the ex soul reaper with the intent to kill.

Isshin Kurosaki watched from afar while his son battled with the ex 3rd division captain. His heart dropped in sorrow at how much emotion was being played across his son's face. He glanced behind him to the spot where the girl laid still. Turning away from the sight he looked back at his own son. _'Just like when his mother died…I can only imagine what is going through his head right now. Ichigo…will you ever recover from this?' _

He flashed stepped as soon as Gin's sword made contact with Ichigo's skin. Isshin's blade was there to block the opposing blade before it could make another slice.

"This isn't a place for you to be right now." He was looking at Gin but his words were meant for his son. Ichigo grunted as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Stay out of this! I have to fight, I have to..."

"To what? Die? Do you really think that's what she would want you to do? To run in blindly in your fury only to get cut down? I didn't know that girl as well as you did but I'm positive that isn't what she would want. Whenever she was around you I could see the look in her eyes and I knew she cared about you more than anything else in this world. Don't you dare make her sacrifice be in vain." Isshin's voice boomed.

Gin snickered at the scene before him. "It appears that your father here doesn't believe you can finish your own battles."

Isshin swung again and metal clashed against metal. "That isn't it at all. I just don't think he should be fighting a wimp like you when he could be doing other things."

The anger began to leave Ichigo's body leaving him limp and weak. He sagged against his bankai, which was stabbed into the ground to help keep him standing. _'I can't even move…my body won't respond to my commands.' _

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo moved his eyes as he saw who called for him. Uryu came into his sight as he slid down the hill to the place he stood.

"Frankly, you look like crap," he observed as he came to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo chuckled without any humor. "Gee, thanks Uryu. You're looking swell as well."

Uryu pushed his glasses higher on his face. "At least I didn't get the hell sliced out of me."

Ichigo was about to retort when a flash of pain washed through him. He cringed in pain as he leaned more heavily against his sword. Uryu was next to him in an instant.

"We need to get you away from here. You suffer any more damage and your hollow may take over. That's the last thing we need."

Ichigo shook his head, his orange hair swaying in the light breeze.

"I need to fight…I need to win."

"You have that attitude you will get taken over! Orihime wouldn't want that and you know it," Uryu stated slightly frantic.

Ichigo closed his eyes at hearing her name. The friend he allowed to slip through his fingers. The girl that always had a smile on her face even though she lived a far worse life than any of her other friends did. The girl that harbored feelings for him but he was too dense to see until it was too late. The girl that's smile reminded him so much of his mother's…the girl he couldn't help but realize he cared for far more than a friend.

"I let her down…I should have stayed with her," he choked out.

Uryu's eyes scanned Ichigo's wounds. He cringed at one cut in particular. "No one is blaming you, Ichigo. You have so many things to do…you can't possibly be two places at once."

Ichigo's grip tightened. "It's no excuse. I swore to protect her; I swore I'd bring her home. And I broke it…"

Uryu began to go through his small Quincy bag he had at his hip. His fingers shook slightly as he searched for one of the injections the 12th squad captain had used on him and Renji.

"Ichigo, there was nothing you could have done, but if we don't get you out of here soon, you're going to bleed to death and then we'll have a bigger problem on our hands."

Ichigo's vision began to swim as he tried to focus on his father and Gin.

"I can shake this…" His voice began to fade.

Uryu shook his head frantically. "No, Ichigo, you can't. We need to get you somewhere safe and then I'll go and try to find a 4th squad relief member that way we can get you started on healing."

It was useless for Ichigo to argue with Uryu at the moment. There was no way he was going to be able to fight and win in the condition he was in. So he reluctantly let Uryu swing his arm around his shoulder in order to steady him as they began to walk away from the heat of the battle. They walked up the hill and that's when he saw her again.

Her light brown hair was sliding across her face from the light breeze. He was half expecting her to reach up and push the hair behind her ear and smile at him and ask him if he wanted her to heal him so he could go back and fight. His eyes lowered to the ground beside her that was covered in a dark stain of her blood.

"Uryu…once you set me someplace you have to come back for her. We can't…leave her like this. Not here."

Uryu's eyes glistened as he looked down at Orihime's body. Ichigo nudged him causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure she's safe Ichigo." Uryu vowed as he once again began to walk towards what he hoped would be a safe spot for Ichigo to be until he was healed.

After a few minutes of searching he came upon a small cave that was made from some crumbled buildings that fell onto one another. He walked in and slowly set Ichigo down which caused him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry about that. I need to go out and look for help, so you stay here," Uryu explained as he glanced around the make shift cave.

"Just go Uryu, I'll be fine. If anyone comes, I can handle them," Ichigo reassured despite his agony.

Uryu was uncertain but by the glare he received from his fallen comrade he quickly made his way out in order to search for some help. Ichigo groaned as he allowed his sword to fall down on the ground next to him. Placing his hand on his wound it quickly was covered in a red sticky liquid.

Raising it in front of him he chuckled. "Well looks like I might not make it after all. but I've had worse things happen to me besides this."

His hand began to become blurry as he looked at it. He shook his head fighting to stay conscious. _'I can't pass out now…I need to stay awake in case anyone comes. I have to be ready to fight; this little graze won't get me down.' _

Black seeped through his consciousness. "No, this can't be happening…" Soon his whole world was filled with the blackness.

"I hope he's going to be okay."

"Don't worry nothing could keep him down for long."

'_So many voices…what's going on? And why won't my eyes open like I want them to?' _

There was a rustling of footsteps.

"I don't want to see him like this anymore. He's been out for almost a full week. This isn't normal for him, is it dad?"

'_Karin…why does she sound so worried? I'm not dead or anything so there's no reason for her to sound that way. Besides it's not like her.' _

"Dad! I don't want him to die!"

'_That's normal for Yuzu. She's always been the one that vocalizes her fears and worries over the rest of us. C'mon stupid body, wake the hell up already. There's no way you could be this hurt.' _

"Shh, look he's moving."

'_Way to be obvious dad. Of course I'm trying to move.'_

Karin went to Yuzu's side as their brother began to stir. They each took a hold of his hand and arm to silently encourage him. With some difficulty his brown eyes opened and landed on them.

"…Hey, sorry to make you worry."

Yuzu broke down into tears and threw her arms around his neck. He cringed slightly but then brought up his right arm to wrap it around her small frame.

"Don't worry so much. There's no way I'd leave you guys." He soothed as his eyes locked with Karin's.

"Stupid Ichigo…We were worried." Her voice shook slightly as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I promise to try not to do that again."

Isshin made his presence known by this point as he patted his son on the shoulders.

"Glad that you made it out of that. You were in the danger zone for a while."

Ichigo continued to hold his twin sisters close. "So…What exactly happened after I went out of it?"

Isshin took a deep breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well…let's just say it's far from over. After your friend came with help for you we were pretty much done. They got away…Guess they accomplished what they came for though."

Ichigo went rigid as all the events came flashing back to him. He gulped as he awkwardly looked up at the ceiling.

"So uhm…did you guys have the…funeral?"

Yuzu raised her head off his chest and looked sadly down at him. "They wanted to wait for you but...Dad thought it'd be best to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Sorry Ichigo…I didn't know if you wanted to be present or not but it's what was best," Isshin apologized quickly.

Ichigo never took his eyes off the ceiling. "No its fine, don't worry about it. I probably wouldn't have been able to attend anyway."

Yuzu looked at him with eyes full of confusion. "But she was your friend wasn't she? Wouldn't you want to say goodbye properly?"

Ichigo closed his eyes at the painful memories of her smile.

"I'll go visit her grave as soon as I can get out of this bed and walk around without feeling like a pansy."

Karin reached out and slightly pulled on Yuzu's arm. "Maybe we should give him some times alone. Rukia wanted us to tell her when he woke up, remember?"

"Don't say anything." His rough voice caught everyone in the room off guard.

Yuzu frowned at him, "Why not? She's been over here as much as she can but she says she has a lot of work to do so she can't be here as much as she wants to be."

"I—I don't need her worrying over me. I'll be fine and I'll go see her when I'm ready to." Ichigo replied, his brown eyes slightly glazed over.

Isshin put his hands on his twin daughter's shoulders. "You heard him. No one tells Rukia that he's awake. Let's let him take things at his own pace for a while."

He twisted around on his heels with his daughters with him. He glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo before leaving the room. There was a slight squeaking noise as a stuffed lion pushed the closet open. He bounded up on the bed and onto Ichigo's chest.

"I can't believe you were out for a whole week? What were you doing? Dreaming or something?" Kon's voice rang throughout the room.

Ichigo didn't make any eye contact as he shifted slightly so Kon fell off his chest and onto the mattress.

"Do you have any idea how worried Rukia was? And what is this I heard about you telling your family not to notify her that you're awake? That's crazy talk, you aren't that beat up about losing are you?"

His voice began to make Ichigo's head throb. Kon continued to chant on and on about Ichigo being weak and stupid without him by his side to help through the hard battles. Something in Ichigo snapped.

"Kon! Will you shut the hell up already? I don't give a rat's ass what you think and how you feel got it? Just," he picked him up by his head, "leave me alone!" he said with emphasis as he threw him across the room. Kon hit the closet wall with a squeak. The stuffed lion stood up and glared at Ichigo.

"What's gotten into you? Wait…I know, you blame yourself for Orihime, don't you?"

Ichigo sat up in bed despite the aching pain and pointed a finger at Kon threateningly. "Don't you start talking to me about that. Just leave me the hell alone."

With effort Kon jumped back onto the bed to stare his comrade down.

"You do feel that way, well let me fill you in on something Ichigo, it wasn't your fault. You can't be two places at once, it isn't physically possible."

Ichigo's hands began to shake with the dread that filled his whole being. "Kon, I said to leave me alone," he uttered deadly.

Kon began to tremble at the feeling that washed over him. _'Ichigo is very unstable right now…' _

"Fine then, you just continue to sulk." He huffed as he hopped down from the bed and scurried into the closet.

Ichigo groaned and fell back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to force the memory of Orihime dying out of his mind. _'I can't believe I let her die…if only I got to her fast enough. If only…'_

He groaned as he hit his mattress. _'Once I get healed more I'm going to search Aizen out and I'm going to tear his ass apart.' _

Weeks seemed to pass slowly as Ichigo healed. Blinking several times he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He stayed like that, not moving, for who knew how long. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door but he ignored it.

Rukia turned the doorknob to see if it was locked, she was surprised to find that it wasn't. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened the door. She was prepared to cover her eyes and scream at the top of her lungs if she saw anything inappropriate. Although as she gazed at the man in front of the mirror she knew she didn't need to.

"Ichigo…you all right?"

He blinked but didn't turn around; instead he looked at her from the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey Rukia, long time no see."

She pulled at her black hair nervously. "About that…I had a lot of things to take care of in the Soul Society. Speaking of Soul Society…I need to bring you back with me."

It took him several minutes before he answered. His stared seemed to pierce through her soul and she disliked that. With a huff she kicked him in the butt. He was prepared though and smoothly slid out of her foots path.

"Ah!" she shouted in pain as her foot came in contact with the pearl sink. Ichigo didn't even crack a smirk as he watched her jump around on one foot holding the injured one in her hands.

"Are you going…to say anything?" She seethed as she continued to rub her foot.

"What do you want me to say? I don't really feel like making a trip at the moment." Ichigo replied, his tone indicating how much he didn't care.

Rukia slowly allowed her foot to join her other foot on the ground. Wincing slightly she walked over to Ichigo and poked him in the ribs.

"It'll be worth your time. You really want to see what I have to show you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his curiosity slightly peeked.

"What could you have to show me there that I haven't already seen?"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest, a confident smirk on her lips. "You'll just have to come along and see, won't you?"

He scratched the back of his neck as he studied her confident expression. With a sigh of defeat he replied, "All right I'll go, but I swear if it's nothing important I'm coming straight back. I don't like missing the chance to kill some Hollows."

Rukia waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry this will be worth you coming, believe me," her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

'_I don't like the look in her eyes…should I really go with her? It might be more trouble than it's worth.' _He thought to himself as he walked around her to leave the bathroom.

Rukia followed close behind him, slightly pulling on his T-shirt. Once they were inside his room she held out his substitute soul reaper badge. Ichigo stared at it for a moment before taking it from her and making his soul pop out of his body. Reaching over he pushed the badge on the sleeping Kon and then put him inside his body.

"Kon keep an eye on things here for me. I'll be back soon, if dad asks where I am…just tell him I'm off fighting some hollows." Ichigo instructed the dazed Kon.

Kon blinked a few times and then nodded, "Sure Ichigo, I'll take care of things here. Oh Rukia! It's been a while since you've came for a visit!"

Rukia didn't say a word to him as she jumped out the window. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her urgency and jumped out as well.

They traveled to the Soul Society with Kisuke's help. Ichigo had to cover his eyes from the bright light of the sun as they arrived. It had been ages since the last time he had come. Rukia began to pull his arm when he wasn't moving quickly enough. With a grunt he allowed her to pull him along towards the Seiretei.

"You'll be shocked when you see this. Now—things are going to be different but…I figured you'd still want to see."

"What is it exactly I'm supposed to be seeing?" Ichigo asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

Rukia ignored his mood and continued to pull him along. They turned many corners and went through many hallways and she stopped suddenly, causing Ichigo to run into her.

"Hey you could have warned me you were stopping!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and motioned for him to stay put. Ichigo did as he was told and walked around the small room, paying attention to every little detail in the wood surfaces. A few minutes went by and the sliding door slid open and Rukia stepped back in.

"Okay Ichigo…now…she isn't going to," she was abruptly cut off by another girl that had put her arms around her from behind.

"Rukia! I was so happy to hear that you were back from your mission to the world of the living!"

Ichigo froze at the sound of the other person's voice. _'It couldn't be…I must be hearing things. There's no way…' _

When familiar light brown hair with an orange tint popped into the door way and she smiled her dazzling smile his breath caught in his throat.

"Who's this Rukia? Is he new?"

"O-Orihime?" Ichigo uttered, not believing that she was really standing in front of him. Orihime looked at him confusedly.

"Do I know you?" She asked cheerfully but still showing her unease with the current situation. "I'm sorry if I've forgotten! I guess we could have met during classes and I just forgot…Hehe, I tend to do that sometimes. I can be such a bubble head sometimes."

No matter how you diced it she was still Orihime and Ichigo was shocked to see her here, in soul reaper clothes nonetheless. Blinking a couple of times his feet shuffled with each other as he made his way towards her. She replied by staring at him in confusion, her gray eyes holding many questions.

He reached his hand out towards her but then drew it back, "Are you a soul reaper?" The question left his lips hesitantly.

"Oh yes! I just graduated the Academy and got accepted into the 13th court guard squad. I'm with Rukia! It's been so much fun so far," Orihime gushed excitedly.

Rukia watched Ichigo intently, not sure of what emotions where flashing through him at speeds faster than she could comprehend.

He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's great!"

Orihime pressed her lips together and folded her arms, "What squad are you with?"

"I'm not with one, I'm uh—well a substitute soul reaper. I'm human, mostly."

Her eyebrow furrowed in concentration as she struggled with the next words that would leave her mouth. Ichigo waited patiently for her to speak, knowing deep down she must have felt something…he hoped she felt something.

With a shake of her head she held her hand out to him and shook his hand. "I'm Orihime Inoue, and it's a pleasure to meet you…" She trailed off realizing that he had never said his name. His hand moved against hers slowly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, that's a nice name. I hope we can become great friends," she rushed as she rubbed the back of her head. Ichigo recognized the motion as something she used to do when she was nervous or ashamed of something dumb she did.

"Yeah, I hope we can." Came his uncertain reply, his eyes shot to Rukia who smiled sadly in return. Would Orihime ever remember him and the others? Or was she destined to have those memory's lost forever?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey I haven't been able to decide if I want this to be a one shot or if I should continue. Please review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue. I'm still planning on writing my other stories but this idea came to me and I wanted to write it down. :) Please, please review. I really enjoy reading reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disbelief 

Ichigo leaned against a tree that resided in the courtyard. Having Orihime suddenly back into his life was disorienting. He couldn't quite grasp everything. She was really here…she was smiling again, and laughing. He never thought he'd see her again. The only downfall was that she didn't remember anything - not even him.

The wind blew gently, causing his orange hair to fall into his eyes. He pushed it away, annoyed with it.

"If it bothers you, you should really get it cut."

Ichigo spun around to see Orihime standing with her hands clasped behind her back. Suddenly all thought left his mind and all he could think about was how beautiful her lips were when they moved up into a smile.

"Kurosaki-san, are you all right?" Orihime asked as she took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his right arm.

'_I never thought I'd miss her calling me Kurosaki-kun. Guess we'll have to take things one step at a time. Unless…her life would probably be better without me in it.' _

Orihime's eyes furrowed into concern, "What's wrong? Don't worry, you'll see that I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"I don't doubt that, Inoue-san." His voice rang hollow in his ears.

Orihime reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "That seems so formal. You can call me Orihime."

He swallowed at feeling her butterfly touch on his forehead. "Okay…Orihime."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

He stepped away from her touch as he scratched his arm. "I'm sorry; I'm probably keeping you away from your duty."

Orihime wasn't affected by his withdrawal. Instead she placed her hand on her Zanpakutō, gazing at it. "Not really. I just got back from training with Rukia, but she was sent on a mission in the world of the living. I wish I was able to go there. I'm sure it's a beautiful place."

Ichigo returned to his previous place, leaning against the tree. "Orihime…have you ever thought of what your previous life was? What you did and who you were?" He knew he shouldn't ask these questions but he couldn't forget the fact that she didn't remember anything. Surely, she should be able to remember something, anything!

She stared at him for a moment, her gray eyes shaking for a moment before she got control of her emotions. _'That's interesting…the old Orihime would start crying. She's tougher than she was before.' _Ichigo analyzed as he waited for her reply.

She cleared her throat and giggled, "Ha ha ha, there have been times when I thought of that but Rukia told me it's better to just let it go. I got to start my life over so whatever happened was in the past and there's a reason why I don't remember. I'm sure if there was something really important, I would remember."

"I'm sure you're right. I guess there wasn't anything important. So," he pulled a leaf off the tree and twirled it in between his index finger and his thumb. "What do you say to training with me for a while?"

She gasped, "Really? You'd want to train with a new comer like me?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"W-Well, I've heard of your talent and accomplishments. Surely, you have something better to do with your time," she rambled nervously.

Ichigo laughed which caught her off guard. Her gray eyes locked on him in wonder. "I'm not that great really. I have…a lot of problems and half the time I'm sure the soul society dislikes me. So if my rebellious streak disturbs you, then please decline. I wouldn't want to do anything to make you uneasy."

Orihime quickly looked away once his eyes met hers. "N-No, that doesn't bother me, I'm just shocked you'd want to take the time to train with me."

"I'm curious to as what your Zanpakutō power is. Do you mind demonstrating it to me sometime? It doesn't have to be right now, but when you're ready?"

A blush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Nervously she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Once I get it down, I'd be happy to show you, but I must be honest…it isn't that great and it will probably take me a while to perfect."

Ichigo twirled the leaf a few more times, his eyes trained on it. "Don't worry about that. Any Zanpakutō power is special and powerful to the user."

"You really think so? There's no way mine could compare to yours." She mused as she moved to lean against the other side of the tree.

"No, but you can heal, that's more amazing," the words left his mouth before he could stop them. She looked at him quizzically.

"H-How did you know that? The only person I've showed that to is Rukia."

Ichigo dropped the leaf and smiled nervously, "Uh, you just seem to be someone that would like to heal people. Are you telling me I'm actually right on guessing something for once? Wow, that's a new one."

For a moment he thought she didn't believe him but when she smiled he knew instantly that she did. He returned her smile with one of his own.

"So how 'bout it? We can just do basic training, nothing hard or special."

Orihime fidgeted with her Zanpakutō strings, her gray eyes gazing at the ground. She bit her bottom lip as she concentrated. Ichigo sat down on the ground and looked up at her. "Let's do this, let's talk for a bit so you can feel more comfortable around me. You'll find out that I'm really not that scary of a guy."

Her eyes widened, "I-I don't think that! I'm just—"her voice faltered as she sat down next to him, placing her Zanpakutō at her side.

"Just what?" he pressed lightly, not wanting to push too hard to get an answer out of her but enough that she would understand he was curious and wanted to know more.

She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. The wind blew her hair lightly and Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the beautiful locks. "Hearing about all the things you and your friends have done for the soul society…I guess I'm a little intimated. A-and, and you always seem to walk around with a scowl on your face. So I don't know if you're upset or if you just look that way all the time. It's all very confusing!"

"Well…I've had a hard life, but that's no excuse for giving off the look that I'm angry all the time. To tell you the truth, most of the time I'm happy. It's just been lately…you see, I lost one of my friends that was very dear to me. They meant a lot more to me than I realized. And—I realized too late how I felt about them." Ichigo explained slowly, not quite sure if he should be telling her any of this.

Orihime frowned sadly, "I'm sorry…that's terrible. What was this person's name?"

Ichigo leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. How was he going to get himself out of this question? After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "My friend…she was amazing. The kindest person you'd ever meet. She lived alone because her brother died when she was young," he laughed, "and since she was forced to live alone she was forced to fend for herself. The food she would make was all—unique, something I would never think of eating."

She listened intently, "Was this girl…a part of the group of friends that helped save the Soul Society?"

His eyes opened slowly, "Yeah…she was. She died during that last battle. I—I wasn't fast enough to save her. She died…in my arms."

Ichigo covered his face with his hands, trying desperately to get the image of the lifeless Orihime out of his mind. He went rigid as he felt a soft hand being placed on one of his hands.

"If she died and she had powers—it would be possible for her to become a Soul Reaper. So don't be sad, I'm sure in a few months you'll be able to find her again and you can hug her and tell her all about how you feel. I can tell she was important to you…so I'm sure she would do everything in her power to regain the memories of you."

He sighed dreadfully. '_There's no way that can happen. And…you're so happy as you are now. There's no reason to dig up old memories that would just bring her pain in the end.' _

Orihime's hand grasped his fingers of his left hand and gently pulled it away from his face. With his free eye, he studied her facial expression. When she saw him looking at her she smiled. "Don't worry; I'll help you find her. We can look for her together!"

When she noticed that her smile wasn't helping his mood any, she quickly got to her feet, his left hand still being held by her right hand. "You said you wanted to train right? Well c'mon! I'll give you a run for your money…I hope."

As Orihime tugged on his arm he reluctantly go to his feet and allowed her to carry him down the hill and into a small open field. When they got to the middle of the field she dropped his hand and pulled out her Zanpakutō.

He was slow to remove his from the back of his back. The white wrap that wrapped his sword slowly unraveled. A gasp could be heard and his eyes flew to Orihime, thinking that she had done something, like trip over her sword, but he found that her eyes were staring at his Zanpakutō.

"That's the Zangetsu…I've heard so much about it. It's…" she walked towards him and put her hand on the black surface, "amazing."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly; he had never been good at taking compliments. "Uh…yeah he's a pretty cool guy. I'm glad he's my master. Without him I would have died a long time ago."

Her lips formed an 'o' shape as she touched the smooth surface. "You've also achieved Bankai. I think it's amazing…you aren't even a full Soul Reaper and yet—you've been able to achieve the highest level. You could be a captain if you were a real Soul Reaper instead of a Substitute."

"I don't know about that. I break the rules a lot so I'm not so sure they'd want me as a Captain. Look at Renji, he can already do Bankai and he's still a lieutenant. Just shows you that not everyone that learns Bankai becomes a captain."

Orihime dropped her hand to her side and gazed up at him. "That's not entirely true. We've been short some captains since the Aizen ordeal so I'm sure he'll be considered to fill one of the vacant spots."

"Renji being a captain…wouldn't that be something? Don't think I could take orders from him though." Ichigo pondered out loud.

Orihime did a back flip and held her sword in front of her at the ready. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and bent his knees, bring Zangetsu forward. "You sure about this?"

"Don't underestimate me, you'll regret it if you do." Came her solid reply.

With a smirk he lunged forward, intending not to go full out but to give her a good work out. Metal clanged against metal as the two swords collided. A shock went up both of their arms as the swords connected. Orihime's eyes widened as she took a step back.

"D-Did you feel that?"

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, "I think so, it was like an electric current right?"

"One that didn't hurt though, it gave me—a warm sort of feeling." Orihime replied softly, still thinking of the weird feeling that had happened just moments ago.

Ichigo's eyes stayed on Zangetsu. '_What are you trying to do? Are you trying to make her remember something? Or…is there something you're trying to tell me?' _Ichigo was staring at Zangetsu that he didn't notice the look on Orihime's face or the fact that she was no longer holding her sword.

She bent down slowly, not wanting to draw Ichigo's attention. What had happened just now? And why did she feel like she was forgetting something that was very important? Rukia would tell her something if it was important right? So there was no reason for her to question…no reason for her to want to figure out her past and the memories that it held.

Her hands grasped the hilt of her sword and she raised it above her head, with a quick slash downward she sent spiritual energy at Ichigo, knowing it would catch him off guard. She wasn't disappointed; he quickly maneuvered out of the way when he realized what was coming towards him. He flash stepped and appeared behind her, moving faster than her eye could see. '_He really is what everyone said he was. I can't help but wonder…how he can have these advanced powers when he's only human?' _she questioned, barely jumping out of the way, her blade clanging against his.

"I'm impressed." He praised her as he lunged towards her again. Orihime braced herself for the force of his blow, she grunted as his slice sent her sliding backwards. Ichigo looked at her with shock when she was still on her feet. Normally a blow like that would have sent a person on their back.

"I told you…not to…underestimate me," she breathed as she quickly tried to regain her strength back. Instead of being answered back he only smirked at her. Standing tall she readied herself for his coming attack. When he vanished and she couldn't see him she furrowed her eyes in concentration. What could he be doing?

Her eyes widened when she felt his pressure suddenly reappear right behind her, with his speed there was no way she could defend herself in time. With quick movement she slid her feet apart, wanting to take the force of the hit with her arms, not her back.

There was a loud sound of metal clashing against metal. Dust blew into the air with the force of impact and she had to shield her eyes from the dirt. When the air had settled down she lowered her arms, standing in front of her was Renji Abarai.

Renji reached over and flicked Ichigo's forehead, causing Ichigo to curse madly.

"What do you think you're doing carrot top? Orihime here can't handle a frontal attack like that yet. Rukia's only been training with her for a short time, so don't blow it and get her landed in the hospital."

"Shut up Renji, no one asked for you to appear."

"If I didn't come when I did poor Orihime here would be unconscious and you'd feel guilty as hell. So pardon me for trying to save you from your own self guilt. "Renji replied coldly as he pulled Zabimaru away from Ichigo. "Besides, Rukia would let me have it if I let anything happen to Orihime while she was gone on assignment."

Orihime wanted to say something to defend Ichigo but when she opened her mouth no words would come. She awkwardly stood there as the two men in front of her argued back and forth. After a moment of watching she burst into laughter, causing them to both turn around and to stare at her.

She waved her hands in the air, "You two really care about each other. You guys just have a funny way of showing it."

Renji glanced at Ichigo and then back at Orihime, "Me, care about him? No chance, he's an idiot and stupid."

"What did you just say?" Ichigo questioned, his voice rising in volume.

"What now you're going deaf? I knew you were in the dumps for ages but seriously, never thought you could go deaf in the process."

"Why you!" Ichigo grumbled as he lunged forward, intending to cut Renji's red pineapple ponytail. "I'm going to make you bald!"

Renji easily dodged Ichigo's lung attack. With one hand he grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his Soul Reaper garb; he pulled him so Ichigo had no choice but to look at Renji. "There's another reason why I came here. Captain Yamamoto wants to speak to you; by the sound of Captain Kuchiki's voice I'd say it was important."

Ichigo calmed down quickly at hearing the real reason why Renji had interrupted his training session. He straightened up and dusted off his clothes. "What do you think he wants?"

Renji looked over his shoulder at Orihime who was kneeling down on the grass, looking at some yellow flowers that were growing there. "My guess is it has something to do with her. I'm not quite sure what the reason is but…"

"It has something to do with Orihime and her powers, doesn't it? Aizen is still out there—and now that she's a Soul Reaper she has even more powers than she did as a human, right?" Ichigo asked quietly, not wanting to alert Orihime to the fact that they were talking about her.

"Right. Rukia says her powers are pretty amazing. She only has a hold on her healing powers though; Rukia believes that with more training she'll be able to access her shield and Tsubaki's defensive powers. That girl…she could become something very scary indeed." Renji commented.

Ichigo pushed passed Renji and walked to Orihime. She looked up at him, her gray eyes shining. "You and Renji better now?"

"Uh, yeah. Orihime, I'm sorry to do this but I have to go to Captain Yamamoto, apparently he wants to talk to me about something."

Orihime got to her feet quickly and bowed, "Thank you for training with me, I appreciate it."

Ichigo was a little flustered at her formality. "Uh…no problem, we can train more together later if you want."

She nodded; her hair falling slightly out of the bun it was in, "I would like that very much, thank you! Now I must go to my squad quarters, see you later!" Orihime said cheerfully as she took off running in the direction of Squad 13's barracks.

Renji whistled, "She does have a lot of energy, which hasn't changed since she was human." When Ichigo didn't say anything Renji turned to look at him. Ichigo's back was facing towards him, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Aizen is going to come for her…I know it. And this time," Ichigo looked up, his eyes hard and menacing, "I'm going to kill him before he has the chance. I'm not losing her again."

Renji could feel the anger Ichigo was feeling as he turned towards him. "Let's go. Don't want to keep Captain Yamamoto waiting."

Renji fell in step beside Ichigo as they walked towards the Seireitei and towards the meeting that would change all their lives forever.

* * *

The room was dark and empty of the usual Captains that would report to the head Captain Yamamoto. The old man sat in his chair, his hands caressing the wood of his staff. The doors opened and he glanced up as Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai entered the room. Renji bowed his head and Ichigo stood there, glaring at him. Captain Yamamoto stood up, he was used to Ichigo Kurosaki's ways.

"Good, I am glad you were able to come."

"What's going on? What are you keeping from me and my friends?" Ichigo asked, his voice hard.

"If you will listen, I will tell you." Yamamoto retorted as he walked towards the pair. "I have been told that you have been introduced to Orihime Inoue, the girl that does not remember you and…who should not remember you."

Ichigo and Renji were shocked by this. "Head Captain…are you saying that Ichigo should have nothing to do with Orihime?" Renji asked.

"I am saying that she should not remember her past and her role."

Ichigo was silent, but his mind began to turn and he took a step forward, his finger pointing at Captain Yamamoto. "If that's true, then how are you going to explain to her that Aizen is after her? If he catches her…he'll tell her about her past life as a human, you know he will. So why can't I tell her so she is aware and therefore more able to protect herself?"

Silence rang through the room as Ichigo stared the Head Captain down. Renji fidgeted as he felt the pressure in the room begin to rise. '_I hope Ichigo doesn't snap…it would be a bad thing if he did. C'mon Ichigo, be smart, don't let your emotions rule over you.' _

Ichigo grunted and turned his back to the Head Captain. "I'm not saying I won't tell her…but at this moment," he paused, his brown eyes falling to the wood surface of the floor, "she couldn't handle it. Aizen will find a way to come for her, I hope you realize that and are planning for it."

Captain Yamamoto was silent, his hands clasped over each other onto of his staff. "I believe that you will take matters into your own hands if that happens."

"You're right, I will and let me make something clear." Ichigo spun on his heels, his eyes locking with Captain Yamamoto's. "I'll do whatever is needed, whether it's against the Soul Society rules or not. You guys don't govern me and you won't until I officially become one of you."

Renji wanted the floor to swallow him up at this moment. Was there anything worse Ichigo could say?

"Understood."

Ichigo nodded once and then turned around and stalked out of the room. Renji bowed to the Head Captain and then quickly followed Ichigo. He had a hard time keeping up with Ichigo's brisk pace.

"I know you're upset but nothing's happened to her yet, there's no reason to get yourself worked up."

"Renji, I need you to train with me."

"Me?" Renji pointed to himself, "But wouldn't you rather train with someone else who is…"

Ichigo smirked, "You actually admitting I'm stronger than you?"

Renji glared, his chin titled into the air, "No! I'll fight you and I'll show you once and for all that I'm stronger than you."

This was exactly what Ichigo wanted. He grinned wickedly, "Good, maybe you'll take me seriously this time and give me something to work for."

"You know I will, you'll have to be on your toes if you want to stay alive to protect her properly."

Ichigo's face fell at Renji's words. Yes, he'd have to become much stronger in order to protect Orihime. A presence stirred deep inside of him and he shuddered. He just hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that power again…he didn't want to scare her. Orihime was finally able to start over from scratch; she shouldn't have to see his Hollow—or him turn into it like when he fought with Ulquiorra.

A fist collided with his face, causing him to fall onto his backside. Ichigo groaned and put his hand to his nose as he looked up at Renji.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned angrily as he rubbed his sore nose.

"You were looking sullen, look," Renji bent down and clasped Ichigo's free hand, pulling him up, "Orihime cared about you at one time, all of us could see it, but for some reason you couldn't. But now…you have. Stop worrying so much, she'll end up caring again."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "I don't want her to care about me again. I'm the very thing that frightens her, why would I want to put her through that again? That makes no sense."

Renji snickered, "Because you can't stay away from her."

Ichigo looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Renji waved his hand to dismiss Ichigo's question. "Now did you want to go train or not? I'm guessing this is something you don't want Orihime seeing?"

Ichigo sobered considerly. "Right, I might have to use…it's just better if she doesn't see it."

Renji eyed him for a moment and then nodded, "Well all right, then let's go. We can use Squad Six's barracks."

"Thanks Renji."

"No problem."

Ichigo flash stepped behind Renji, his thoughts on Orihime. '_I __**will**__ protect her this time. Aizen won't lay one finger on her. Not as long as I'm still breathing.' _

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is! I hope you guys are still with me and want me to continue this story, if you do please review! I really like reviews and it helps me to write faster than I normally would. Sorry it took me a while to get this one out and for my other Bleach story, Vanished feelings, I am writing the next chapter right now and hope to have it out by next week sometime. I have to write a 12 page research paper for English class though so that has to come first, unless I procrastinate...which happens a lot lol. But I hope you guys liked this chapter, please, please review!

And of course and big thank you goes to for being the best Beta ever! Not to mention one of my favorite fanfiction authors ever! Check out her stuff if you haven't already. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I know I'm putting this at the beginning of the chapter instead of at the end but I just wanted everyone to read this before they got into the chapter. I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a year. I took a break from fanfiction for personal reasons and now that those are all sorted out I'm back! I re-read the last two stories and everyones reviews and I couldn't put this story to rest after I had so many of you enjoying it. I hope you all return and want to read more of this adventure. If not then I might lay it to rest since its hard to write when no one seems to be enjoying it. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to review or message me to tell me them. I will take everyone's thoughts into consideration. Oh! And this is a very rough draft, I don't have a beta anymore so I'm just posting this with my having just finished writing it this morning. So please...don't judge it too harshly. Anyway...I'm sorry again for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please, please, please review! I love to hear from all of you! P.S. Sorry it's shorter than usual, I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. :)**

* * *

Confusion

Orihime fidgeted with her hair that particular morning. She hadn't slept well the night before; she kept having dreams about Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_Why do I feel so uneasy when I'm around him? And why does my heart pound loudly in my chest when I think about him?'_

She suddenly saw his chocolate brown eyes in her mind, instantly her heart rate sped up and her breathing became shallow. Heat coursed through her cheeks as she pictured his perfect lips. Her imagination began to get the best of her as she saw herself in what appeared to be a school uniform from the human world. '_What…this is crazy…I don't remember anything from my past life. Rukia said I wouldn't remember anything…but…that's me.' _

Her eyes widened as she continued to watch the movie that was playing before her. The boy that stepped towards her was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki she had just met.

"_You all right Orihime? That was quite the fall." Ichigo asked as he offered his hand down to the shocked girl that was sitting on the ground, her books and papers scattered around her. _

_Orihime laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, her tongue sticking out as she felt the immense embarrassment from having fallen. "I'm really sorry Ichigo…it was all my fault since I wasn't watching where I was walking." _

_He rolled his eyes as her small hand fit in his large one and he hauled her to her feet. "That jerk still shouldn't have left you in the middle of the hall like that. Here, let me help you." _

_Orihime began to fidget nervously as Ichigo gathered her belongings. He got to his feet after and then started to walk towards the staircase. She looked around her and then quickly dashed after him. _

"_Ichigo! I can carry those; you really don't have to…" _

"_Nonsense, I'm walking you home Orihime. You've been through a lot and I want to make sure you're okay at your apartment. I won't stay for long just long enough to make sure you get in okay." _

"_H-huh? I'm really okay Ichigo…please don't go through all this trouble." _

_He stopped abruptly which caused her to run smack into his back, "Orihime…please…let me do this." _

_She rubbed her sore red nose as he looked down at her, his brown eyes piercing her. Her heart sped up and she couldn't help the blush that followed. _

Orihime gasped as she was thrown back into reality from a knock sounding on her door. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to make it look semi presentable. "C-coming!"

The sliding door opened easily and Rukia stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyebrow rose as she saw Orihime's scattered look. "Everything okay? You weren't there at the squad meeting so everyone got worried."

Orihime stepped to the side and motioned for Rukia to enter. Poking her head out and looking to the right and to the left she quickly slid the door shut.

"Rukia…something really weird is happening to me. I don't know what any of it means but…ever since you introduced me to Ichigo Kurosaki…I've been having weird dreams. And sometimes they happen even when I'm awake."

Rukia walked to Orihime's vanity and picked up her brush. Orihime sat on the ground as she began to ramble on about the things she had been seeing in her 'dreams'. Every single one of them included Ichigo.

Running the brush through her long hair Rukia listened. When Orihime paused to take a deep breath she spoke, "That is strange…I'll have to ask the captain about it."

"Do you think I should? Or maybe I should talk to Ichigo?"

Rukia sputtered, "No! Don't do that…it's better if you just keep this between me and the captain all right? We don't want to burden Ichigo with any information that could just be crazy dreams."

"Oh…you're right, I don't want him to freak out. I'd freak out if a random girl told me she was dreaming about me. I'm sure he'd react the same way. I never think things through, that's why I'm glad you came when you did Rukia." Orihime replied happily. "If I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do."

She winced once as Rukia pulled her hair up into a hair style that wouldn't get in her eyes as they trained. "Well let's get going, you have a lot of practicing to get in."

Jumping to her feet Orihime grabbed her Zanpakuto that was leaning against the wall. "Let's get to it! I want to get strong enough so I can go with you to the world of the living on a mission. Wouldn't that be great? I think it'd be so much fun! Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to ask you how your assignment went." She apologized as they made their way out of her house and towards squad 13's barracks.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, "It was all right, just the same old. Just destroying more Hollows, protecting people, you know the usual."

"Wow…I wish I was good enough to do that. I mean, I was able to get into the 13th court guard squad so I had to do fighting against Hollows but it's been a while. I don't think the Captain trusts me yet…" Orihime whispered as she shielded her eyes from the sun that was glaring down on them.

Rukia patted Orihime's shoulder, "Hey don't sweat it, and you'll get your turn soon enough I promise."

They walked to the barracks but stopped when they both saw Renji and Ichigo sitting down at the Captains quarters. Rukia's eyes narrowed as they walked up to the pair. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be training or something?"

Ichigo glanced up at her from his steaming cup of tea. "We have been training. I thought it'd be a good idea to take a break since I don't want Renji dying on me. He's the one that wanted to come here to check on you. He was worried about you."

Renji elbowed Ichigo in the ribs which earned him a curse from the carrot top. "What the hell was that for?"

"You need to shut up." Renji growled and then he looked up at Rukia. "How was it? Captain Kuchiki told me to gather all the information from you and to report back to him. I know its sensitive material so let's go talk inside."

Rukia sighed, '_He worries too much, my brother. I'm good at what I do.' _ She followed Renji inside and slide the door shut, leaving Ichigo and Orihime alone once again.

Orihime cleared her throat and pointed to the spot beside Ichigo, "May I?" she asked timidly.

Ichigo nearly choked on his tea as he quickly nodded his head, "I'm so sorry, I should have offered for you to sit. Please do."

She sat down beside him as she giggled, "Don't worry about it; I just thought I'd ask before just plopping right down next to you. People have told me I tend to be too straight forward and it makes them uncomfortable so I've been trying extra hard to be more considerate."

He eyed her as he took another sip of his tea. '_Something's different about her today. I wonder if that spark we felt has done something to her. Or maybe she's wearing make-up? Ah man! I'm so unobservant! This is totally embarrassing, I'm glad I haven't said anything to her about it.' _

"Is there something on my face?" her voice shook him violently out of his thoughts.

'_Shit!' _ He lowered his tea and laughed as he sweat dropped, "No there's nothing there, sorry I didn't mean to stare at you."

'_Please believe me…it'd be really hard to explain why I was studying you. It's better if you just forget the whole thing; let's see…I should change the subject.' _He thought anxiously as he tried to figure out what else to talk about. Her voice startled him again when she spoke.

"That spark that happened yesterday…has it…done anything to you?"

His brown eyes locked with her gray ones and they stared at each other for a moment. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, "Like what?"

He noticed when her cheeks flushed and couldn't help but think it was the prettiest thing he's ever seen. Her hands began to move in all directions as she became very flustered by his questions. "N-nothing! It must have been in my head I'm sorry Ichigo."

With a chuckle he flicked her forehead gently, "Don't worry so much Orihime. I like your bubbly personality."

"Even though I'm spacey?"

"Spacey? Who says you're spacey?"

"Everyone, I know I can say things without thinking so I don't blame them for thinking that."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed for a second before he shrugged his broad shoulders, "Don't listen to what they say. I think you have a great personality."

Orihime slowly glazed back up at him. Her heart started to pound inside her chest as she continued to look at him. '_Why do I get the feeling that I've known him from before? And why does he talk like he knows me really well? As if…we've been friends before?' _

Knowing that no one was around to stare she found herself leaning towards him. Her lips touched his cheek, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. Her cheeks flushed brightly as she quickly sat back away from him, her eyes on her knees. "I-I'm sorry." She sputtered nervously.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond so he looked up at the blue sky, "It's…okay."

'_Oh Orihime…it's still too soon for you to remember me fully. I want you to remember me but…I'm not sure I want you to…there's so much about me that makes you afraid. I don't ever want you to have to see that side of me again. Even though I wish I could turn time back and have you alive and with me.' _

The girl fingered her robe as regret flittered through her. Birds chirped in the tree just beside the house they were at. Life would move on one way or another. Either with her remembering him or with her being left in complete abandon. But there was one thing that Ichigo wouldn't allow to happen. And that was for Aizen to get his clutches on her again.

A gentle breeze flew in from the south, making both of them close their eyes in content. '_As long as she's here and safe…I'll be content.' _Ichigo decided as he opened one eye to look at Orihime's beautiful face as she enjoyed the smell of the wind.

* * *

The air cracked with power as Gin Ichimaru entered the vast room that held his 'master's presence. Aizen looked up from a status report that was resting in his lap. A single strand of his brown hair hung down in the middle of his forehead, curling just slightly. Resting his chin on his hand he grinned slowly, "Gin…what brings you here?"

Ichimaru bowed his head just slightly before standing to his full height. "I have news that I thought you would be interested in. Apparently Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer in the world of the living. What could that mean I wonder?"

Aizen snickered, "Come Gin, I know you are much smarter than that. Why don't you tell me what it means?"

"I simply thought you'd like to explain it. Obviously the girl, Orihime Inoue, has been found in the Soul Society. If Ichigo Kurosaki is there it must mean that she's in with the Soul Reapers."

The papers that were on Aizen's lap crinkled as he got to his feet. "Precisely, which is why the time to attack is near. I want that girl with us, and now that she's gathering even more power as a Soul Reaper she will be even more useful to me."

Aizen set his papers on a small table that was just to the right of where Gin stood. "It will take some time for us to be ready to enter the Soul Society. For now I want you to keep monitoring the situation. Let's make sure she reconnects with Ichigo. That way it will be much more entertaining when she comes to us."

An evil sneer appeared on Gin's face, "My…you truly are terrible Aizen."

"Yes…yes I am. I can't help but enjoy seeing despair on people's faces as I take what is most precious to them away. "

Gin placed his hands inside his oversized sleeves, "Does that mean you believe Orihime Inoue will mean more to Ichigo now?"

Aizen smirked, "I believe Ichigo realized the moment she died just how much she meant to him. So to have her taken away a second time…will cause him to become furious. That's something I want, he's much more entertaining when he's angry. Enough talk, it's time to get to work." His brown eyes gleamed as they headed towards the main hall where all his followers were. "It's time we set our plan in motion."


	4. Chapter 4- Any means Necessary

Chapter 4

The sky was filled with dark thunder clouds as Ichigo flash stepped to his bedroom window. Why he didn't use the front door anymore was beyond him. Kon was in his body sitting on his bed reading a magazine that made him groan. '_Why does Kon insist on doing things that make me look like a pervert? If it isn't one thing its another with him.' _

Tapping on the window he smirked as Kon jumped, clearly startled from the noise. The window slid open easily and Ichigo was greeted by Kon's annoying voice.

"Gee Ichigo you could have went through the front door. There's no reason for you to keep coming through the window anymore."

Ichigo ignored him as he reached for his substitute soul reaper badge that was hanging next to his bed. Without any warning he placed it on Kon's forehead and a small green pill popped out. He caught it easily and placed it in the orange stuffed lion. Closing his eyes he focused on becoming one with his body and when he opened them again he was in.

Opening and closing his hands he got to his feet, grabbing the porn magazine as he did. It crinkled in his hand as he made his way to his bedroom door.

"I just bought that!" Kon cried as he rushed after Ichigo. "Well actually..._you_ just bought that but I walked to the store on the corner to get it!"

Ichigo froze with his hand stretched out to the doorknob. He could feel anger coursing through his veins but he took a deep breath and ignored it. Walking down the stairs he could hear his two sisters bickering about what they were going to eat for dinner. Rounding the corner he held his hand up and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I've been gone so long guys."

Yuzu flew at him, her arms wrapping around his middle. "You need to stop leaving unannounced like that! I was worried!"

Karin rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatic show, "Dad tried to tell her that you probably had a good reason for leaving but she wouldn't listen. She's a mess without you Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced over at Karin who was very interested in her chopsticks, "Where is dad, Karin?"

"I thought you'd ask that," she pushed away from the counter and stood in front of him, "apparently he went somewhere with Kisuke. He wouldn't tell us where or when he'd be back. That was three days ago."

"That old geezer, he needs to stop leaving you guys." Ichigo muttered as he rubbed Yuzu's back in soothing circles.

Yuzu said something but it was muffled since her face was buried in his shirt. Ichigo looked down at her, his eyes softening, "What was that Yuzu?"

She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him, "You leave us a lot too. I worry about you a lot."

"I'm really sorry but it was important. Turns out that Orihime is a Soul Reaper, since she died she doesn't have any memories of her mortal life but she's doing well without remembering it."

Yuzu's eyebrows furrowed, "But...how do you feel about it? You care a lot about her..."

Ichigo crumbled up the playboy magazine before his twin sisters noticed it. "Its how things are, I can't change them. I've had fun getting to know her all over again."

Karin watched her brother's face closely as Yuzu continued to talk with him. Even though he said it was okay there was no way he was telling the truth. By how tense his shoulders were it was apparent that this was causing him a lot of distress.

A clanking sound was heard as she pushed her chair back and headed towards the front door. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "Hey! Where are you going Karin? Hey!" His voice rose when she didn't answer him. The door slammed shut as Ichigo cursed, "That girl...where could she possibly be going?"

Karin Kurosaki breath quickened as she sped up her pace. Usually she let her brother deal with his own problems but she couldn't help but feel as if she should intervene this time around. '_Ichigo can be such a dummy sometimes! It took him a long time to realize he had feelings for Orihime and now that he knows for sure she has forgotten him completely. There has to be something I can do to help him get what he wants. He deserves to be happy for once! All he does is sacrifice for everyone else and I hate it.' _

She slid to a stop in front of Urahara's shop. Wheezing she walked up to the sliding door, pulling it open she poked her head in and looked to the left and then to the right.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called as she entered the shop and slid the door shut behind her. A rustling could be heard from the back room and soon Kisuke Urahara emerged. His white and green hat low over his eyes.

He blinked in surprise as his eyes landed on the young Kurosaki. _'Interesting...I wasn't expecting her to show up.' _

Karin's black eyes shook as she caught her breath, point her finger at him confidently she spoke, "You! You have to help me get Ichigo's friend back!"

Kisuke snapped his fan open and held it by his lips, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me! I know you have the power to get her to remember him again. I'll do whatever you need in order to repay you but," Karin fell to her knees, her head bent low, "please help her remember him. My brother isn't the type to ask for something like this but-I know he misses her and wants her to remember him."

"I'm sorry but...it isn't something I can do. It is important to keep her from Aizen's grasp. If she remembered everything from her previous life...well I'm sure you can imagine the grave consequences that could come from something of the magnitude."

Karin kept her head bowed as she bit her lower lip as tears threatened to fall, "I realize that, and I know this is selfish of me to ask but my brother has given up everything for you Soul Reapers, the least you could do for him is to allow him to have his friend remember him."

Kisuke Urahara studied the girl intently, '_She does have a strong spiritual pressure...and she brings up a valid point. Ichigo Kurosaki has sacrificed much since becoming a Soul Reaper, and yet, he has wanted to stay one. He could have left this business long ago and yet he stays. I'm not sure the Soul Society will see this as a valid reason to restore Orihime Inoue's memories. I hate making kids cry!' _

"How far are you willing to go in order to get this request granted? If I were to do as you asked...it'd be going against everything the Soul Society decided."

Karin finally looked up then, "I'll do anything, I just want to see my brother smile for real."

Kisuke smiled with intrigue. "All right...I'll do as you ask, though it will take time to happen. Orihime won't remember everything right away but it will come to her in small portions. Unless your brother decides to speed things up. Which knowing him I seriously doubt he will."

Karin looked confused, "What would Ichigo have to do in order to make it so Orihime remembered him faster?"

"Have a relationship with her, you know, like hugging and kissing and all that jazz."

She sweat dropped, "Yeah-that doesn't sound like something Ichigo would do. I have no idea why he wouldn't since he could easily get any girl he wanted but he still won't. He's as dense as they come."

"That he is, that he is." Kisuke agreed as he fanned himself with his fan.

Karin got to her feet, her eyes set in determination, "What do I have to do?"

Kisuke's grin grew wider, "Have a seat and I'll tell you."

* * *

Ichigo walked to school the next day lost in thought. When Karin had got home the night previous she had been exhausted and nearly face planted on the entryway. When he had tried to ask her what she had been doing she had refused to answer him. Only saying she was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

Something wasn't right with her, it set Ichigo on edge. '_I don't like it when she keeps things to herself but I don't have much room to talk since I've been doing that for a long time myself. I just hope she is all right.' _

As he entered the school it didn't surprise him when he could hear Keigo's voice from down the hall. With a tisk he prepared himself for the onslaught from his idiotic friend. Sure enough Keigo came barreling down the hallway. On que Ichigo raised his arm and effectively close lined him, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"What's up Keigo? Glad to see you are you're usual self."

Keigo moaned loudly in pain for a few seconds and then was finally able to breathe, "I-Ichigo I've been trying to hang out with you for days and you haven't been around! Where have you been?"

Ichigo stopped mid stride and glanced at Keigo through the corner of his eye, "I'll explain it to you during lunch."

Keigo popped to his feet and blinked several times as he watched Ichigo enter the classroom. "At lunch...?" Then a light went off in his brain and he ahhed. '_It must be about something from the Soul Society or something of that road. I wonder what's going on.' _

He entered the classroom just as the teacher entered and went to the front of the classroom.

"Attention class we will be starting our lesson immediately."

The class was quick to get their books out the only one that didn't move was Ichigo. He was leaning on the palm of his hand gazing out the window.

Soon break came and Ichigo was snapped out of his revere as someone made a soft noise beside him. Acknowledging the girl he was surprised to see it was Tatsuki. Usually she was loud when she approached but this time she was timid and even a little shy? Something was seriously wrong with her, since this wasn't like her at all.

A blush adorned her cheeks as she fidgeted. "Uhm...Ichigo...I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah okay, what's up Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki took a nervous breath as she tried to gather the courage she had suddenly lost on the walk over to Ichigo's desk.

"Well the winter ball is coming up and...I know Orihime wanted to...uh...ask you to it and since she isn't here I thought...well it'd be nice if I asked you for her. So..." she tugged at her longer black hair, "will you go with me?"

Ichigo could tell that Tatsuki was asking sincerely for Orihime's sake, but he honestly had no idea if he'd be around for the ball. It was unusual for her to want to go at all which made it all the more harder for him to turn her down.

"Uh...Tatsuki...I..oof!" A fist suddenly connected with his face and he was sent flying to the ground. Uryu Ishida stood with his arm still outstretched. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and they glinted in the sunlight that came from the window.

"He'd love to go with you Tatsuki, I think it's a wonderful idea for you to take him to the dance since Orihime isn't here to ask him."

Tatsuki's eyes were filled with concern for Ichigo as she looked at him slowly get up from the ground.

"Damn you Uryu, what the hell was that for?!"

"I was simply stopping you before you said something stupid Kurosaki. It was nothing more than that."

"What was that?" Ichigo grounded out angrily.

Uryu bowed politely to Tatsuki, "He'll be there, I promise."

Tatsuki gave him a small smile, "Uh alright...thanks guys. I'll see you later." Without saying anything else she turned and left them.

Ichigo rubbed his chin irritably. "What's the big idea Uryu? I have no idea if I'm going to even be around when this stupid dance happens. Besides...it'd be kinda weird going with Tatsuki...she's almost not a girl at all. Seeing her in one of those fancy dresses is going to freak me out."

"Kurosaki don't you understand that she was nervous to ask you? It's better for you to make an effort to get here to take her instead of making her feel stupid even asking you. She's doing this for her best friend that died. You could have a little consideration for that and simply agree to her request. Give her a good time Ichigo, the past months have been hard on her as well. You weren't the only one affected by Orihime's death."

Ichigo closed his eyes, "I know that Uryu. I get your point okay? I'll be here in order to take her to the stupid dance."

"Good," Uryu straightened his jacket, "I knew you would understand once someone took the time to explain it to you thoroughly."

"You make it sound like I'm stupid." Ichigo interjected.

"That's because you are when it comes to women." Uryu deadpanned as he picked up his book bag. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a student council meeting. Try not to do anything foolish while I'm gone."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists in order to stop himself from doing something to Uryu as he left. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he began the walk that would lead him to the top of the roof.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki gasped for air as she resurfaced from the hot water she had been emerged in. Her eyes looked at Kisuke as he held his hand out for her. Taking it he pulled her out of the water and Tessai wrapped a towel around her.

"With me doing this will it really help to help her remember him?" she asked through chattering teeth.

Kisuke nodded once, "Yes, you have an unique spiritual pressure, it will help me make something that will enable Miss Inoue to remember Ichigo. But I must warn you once again...there's a reason the Soul Society doesn't want her remembering her past life...she'll be in constant danger with this knowledge."

Karin's eyes lowered, "I know that...but right now Ichigo is suffering and I don't like that. He'll be able to protect her this time...I know he will. He's been getting stronger so I know things will work out for them this time."

"And...you do realize Orihime is dead...and now lives in the Soul Society. Your brother isn't dead...and therefore lives here. I'm not sure how they can be together..." Kisuke admitted softly, not wanting to get this young girl angry.

"I...I realize that too. And they'll have to figure out a lot of things but I think Ichigo will be a lot happier if she just remembered him in the first place."

"Works for me, I'll make sure to get this to Miss Inoue right away once I devise a plan."

"T-Thank you Mr. Urahara." Karin shivered and Tessai immediately began to use some kido in order to help her regain her body temperature that she had lost due to the many things she had had go through.

Karin looked at the blue sky of the underground training room, '_Don't worry Orihime...you'll remember bits of Ichigo the longer time goes by. And then soon...you'll remember him completely and you'll be able to smile for real when you see him.'_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hi guys! I wanted to have a chapter out to you by Christmas and I managed it! I just finished with my finals so I was finally able to finish up this chapter. Sorry its short-but considering how busy I've been this is what I was able to finish. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was vital for the rest of the story so it is a little slow moving but it'll help things move a lot quicker now. Please, please, pretty please leave me a review once you finish reading. I love to get feedback just like everyone else here does when they take time to write something for others to enjoy along with them. Thanks for being such great readers and I hope I won't disappoint you guys! If anyone has any ideas they'd like to me incorporate into this story please don't hesitate to message me about them or write them in your reviews. I'd love any ideas any of you guys have! Thanks again and I hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas. I thought about writing a one shot of Ichihime for Christmas but...I dunno if it will get out in time. But if you guys would like one for news Years let me know! If there's enough people wanting one maybe I could crank one out in time for that. Thanks again guys for all your support!


	5. Chapter 5- First Memory Returned

Chapter 5: First Memory Returned

Orihime Inoue swung her zanpakuto expertly as her feet glided across the hardwood floor. Her breathing was ragged and sweat trickled down her brow as she pressed her lips together in concentration. A few weeks had gone by since Ichigo had left, and for some reason she couldn't help but feel uneasy with him so far away.  
'_Why am I worrying about him? It's not like there's anything there...' _ Her zanpakuto slipped from her grip when she remembered what had happened between them before he had left. There _was _something there, she just didn't know what it was and why it felt so natural. Almost as if she'd been feeling this feeling for a long time.  
The sound of her zanpakuto falling to the ground with a clatter caused her to jump and cover her ears. It was then that she felt light headed and the room began to spin. "H-huh?"  
Losing her balance she fell to her knees, '_What's going on? I suddenly don't feel very well. This is really weird, I guess I should have listened to Rukia when she told me not to stay out in the rain last night.' _  
Her eyes glazed over and she fell on the ground, her eyes closing as darkness enveloped her.  
Several hours went by before Orihime once again opened her eyes. The sun that had been in the high sky was now setting. Shakily she got into a sitting position and placed her hand on her forehead.  
'_What was that? I could have sworn...' _  
Reaching across the distance between herself and her zanpakuto froze as her eyes zeroed in on the blue flower that adorned the hilt. Something about the flowers made her become a little dizzy. '_Wait...I've seen these somewhere before...' _  
_The day had been a cold one as she sat with her legs underneath her. Her short hair was an ugly reminder of when the kids at school decided to take a pair of scissors to it. Apparently they had thought her hair was ugly, if that hadn't been the reason then why had they cut it? Orihime sniffed as she tried to forbid the tears that were developing in her eyes to fall. The door from her brothers room opened and his feet moved silently across the carpeted floor. Without looking at him he set a small box down on the floor beside her. _  
_"I saw these in the window yesterday of a shop as I was walking home. I thought you would like them." _  
_His voice snapped her out of her dreary thoughts and she looked up at him and then back down at the small box that was waiting for her to open it. She knew he was waiting for her to open it in front of her. Picking up the small box she pulled it open and peered inside at the matching blue flower hair pins that sat in there. _  
_"Well?" her brother Sora asked when Orihime didn't say anything. _  
_With her bangs covering her eyes from view she retreated inside of herself, "They are childish." _  
_"Oh..." with an awkward silence that followed that Sora picked up his briefcase and headed to the door. "I'm going to work, have a good day at school." _  
_He waited a moment for her to say what she usually said to him everyday but today nothing came from her lips. With his shoulders slumped he exited the apartment in order to make his way to work. _  
_A few hours later Orihime scuffed her shoes against the pavement as she walked down the street. Class had been horrible just like she thought. The kids continued to make fun of her even though they had already did the worst thing they could have to her. 'I loved my hair because Sora loved it. Now its short and ugly.' she thought sadly as she passed a woman that was trying to calm her infant child. _  
_Honks were heard as Orihime turned the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw cars stopped and someone laying on the ground. Before her mind could process what had happened she took off running towards the scene. _  
_Her blood ran cold when she saw the familiar blue suit that the man was wearing that was on the ground. With a cry of recognition she rushed towards him and tried to shake him. _  
_"Brother...please...no..." _  
_Looking around she noticed the sign of a clinic that was just a few feet away. Grabbing her brothers arm she yanked him up, and shakily got to her feet. Her knees buckled under his weight but she wouldn't give up. Her eyes set in determination as she took the first step which was quickly followed by a second and then a third as she made her way to the door of the clinic. _  
_The world began to spin as she reached out and knocked once, the door opened immediately and a small orange haired boy that had to have been her age stood in the doorway. _  
_Orihime's vision swam as she looked at his concerned face, "Please...help...my brother." she gasped in between breaths. _  
_The boy blinked once before his eyes hardened with resolve and he turned his head, "Dad! Get out here! Someone's hurt really bad!" _  
_The boy shot forward when Orihime began to fall forward. He grabbed her just as soon as his father grabbed the wounded man. _  
_"Ichigo look after her! I'm going to get this man in and see if there's anything I can do to stop this bleeding." _  
_Orihime vaguely heard what the old man was saying, but there was one thing she did catch, it was the name of this boy that had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at his strong face as he nodded. _  
_"Okay, I'll take her inside and fix her some tea." _  
_"Good idea." His father replied as she hauled Sora in and took him down a hall and out of Orihime's sight. _  
_Orihime couldn't help but think the boy's brown eyes were beautiful as he looked down at her, "Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?" _  
_She frantically tried to search for her voice but nothing would come when she opened her mouth to answer him. Her gray eyes were filled with emotion as she became frustrated with herself and overwhelmed with worry over her brother. _  
_Ichigo took her silence as an answer and easily lifted her up in his arms. His lips pressed together in concentration as he walked slowly into the kitchen with her in his arms. 'I bet I'm heavy.' Orihime thought in between her worry spells over Sora. _  
_Setting her down gently on the couch Ichigo shot off into the kitchen area and began to rummage through the cupboards in order to find what he needed. When he found what he was looking for he put the kettle on the stove in order to heat up some water. _  
_Orihime peered over the couch and watched as he moved about the kitchen. It was clear he didn't know where things were but he was still looking eagerly and quickly. Something about him caused her to smile. _  
_"Don't worry about things, my dad is a good doctor so he'll do everything he can for him." _  
_Orihime leaned her chin on the edge of the couch so she could continue watching him without having to sit up straight. She still couldn't find her voice but it appeared that didn't matter to Ichigo. The kettle whistled as the water heated up to the proper temperature. Taking it off the stove he poured the warm water into two cups and added the tea into it. Soon the aroma of tea filled the house and soon he was walking over to her with two cups of hot tea. _  
_Carefully he sat down beside her and held out one of the cups to her, "Here, I hope you like raspberry tea, it's all we have. Dad hasn't gone shopping for a bit and my sister Yuzu hasn't been feeling well so...it hasn't gotten done." _  
_Orihime took the cup from his outstretched hand and brought it close to her nose. Inhaling the scent she slowly took a sip. The warmth of the drink spread throughout her body, unfreezing a few of her cells that had been frozen when she saw her brother on the street in a pool of blood. _  
_Ichigo drank his tea beside her as the clock ticked above them. Orihime had finished her tea by the time Ichigo's father came into the room. His face looked dejected as his eyes locked with her wide gray ones. _  
_"I did everything I could with the limited supplied I have. Unfortunately it wasn't enough...and I called the hospital and they sent their best ambulance but...I'm so sorry." _  
_Her eyes filled with tears as she shot to her feet; Ichigo got to his soon after as well. Looking back and forth between his father and her Ichigo clenched his hands into fists as he saw the emotions playing on Orihime's face. _  
_"I'll take you to him." _  
_Orihime numbly followed Ichigo's father as he led her through the halls to the room where her brother was. When she saw him on a bed with the sheet over his face she allowed the tears to fall as she rushed to his side. _  
_"Brother! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" was the first thing she said once she found her voice. _  
_Ichigo's father slowly backed out of the room and allowed for the door to shut so the girl could have her privacy as she allowed her emotions to rule her in this moment. He looked down at his son that had just walked over to him. _  
_"She's hurting...I know how she feels, I..." his brow furrowed, "I wanted to protect her from this kind of pain...but I couldn't. And now she's in there crying..." _  
_Placing his hand on his son's head Ichigo's father spoke, "In life you can't save everyone son. Sometimes people just slip through our fingers even when we try hard to hold onto them." _  
_Ichigo looked at the closed door that Orihime was behind, "One day I'm going to be strong enough to make sure a girl as nice as her never cries like this again. I'm going to become someone that people can rely on no matter what. And you know what? I'm not going to fail, I refuse." _  
Orihime blinked to clear her head as her hand gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto. "These flowers..." she traced the designs with her index finger, "they are the same as the flower pins my brother gave me the morning before he died. And that little boy...was Ichigo. What's going on?"  
Her heart skipped a few beats as the sliding door opened and Rukia entered.  
"There you are Orihime, you didn't return to the barracks in time for roll call before we were released to do what we wanted. I was worried about you."  
Orihime sweat dropped as she quickly sheathed her zanpakuto. "I'm really sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to be late. I felt a little sick and then I fell asleep, I just barely woke up before you came."  
Rukia rolled her eyes as she held her hand out in order to help Orihime to her feet. Orihime took her hand and once she was up she let go.  
"You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, there's no reason for you to put so much strain on your body. You'll get the hang of your zanpakuto soon."  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Orihime apologized as she followed her friend out of the training room. '_I knew Ichigo before I...died? If that's the truth...then what else have I forgotten? And...is it okay to keep all of this a secret from Rukia? I'm afraid of what she'll do if she finds out about me remembering things. No one is supposed to remember their memories from when they were alive. No...even though it isn't good to keep secrets I have to keep this to myself. Rukia worries enough about me, she doesn't need anything else to worry about.'_

* * *

Yuzu looked at the dresses that pooled around her in the department store she was in. When Tatsuki stepped out in yet, another dress she gave her a small smile.  
"I think it's great that you asked my brother out and everything...but...why? You know he cares about Orihime, don't you?"  
Tatsuki sighed as she fiddled with the skirt of the dress she was wearing, "I know, but she's dead and...well she was determined to ask Ichigo out to this dance that was new this year. Since she isn't here anymore...I thought it'd be good to ask him out for her, in a sense."  
Yuzu's mouth made an 'o' shape as understanding filled her, "Ah, I see, okay well that makes sense. I'm glad you asked me to help you pick out a dress. You're going to look so pretty!"  
Tatsuki smiled gratefully at Ichigo's young sister. "Thanks for the help Yuzu."  
'_I really want to make this a great experience for Ichigo. It might be a little weird going on a date with him but at the same time...I think it's going to be really fun.' _  
Going back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes Tatsuki asked Yuzu a question, "So why couldn't Karin come? She was at home when I picked you up."  
Yuzu's gaze fell to her shoes, "Well...Karin has been sick lately, I'm worried about her but she keeps insisting that she's fine."  
"Then," Tatsuki exited the dressing room, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's probably been working too hard at her school work."  
"Maybe..."  
"C'mon, now that you've helped me pick out this pretty purple dress we can leave. How about we get some ice-cream on the way home, my treat?"  
That brought a bright smile to Yuzu's face, "That sounds really good!"  
The two of them went for ice-cream and once it was gone Tatsuki dropped Yuzu off at home. Yuzu entered the house, Ichigo looked up from his textbook that was on his lap when he heard the door close.  
"Hey Yuzu, did you have fun?"  
Yuzu grinned and spun around on her heels in order to give Ichigo her full attention, "Yeah! It was a blast, how's Karin doing?"  
Ichigo looked at the stairs with a worried expression, "I'm not sure...but I think I'm going to be going out in order to check on things. I don't know how long I'll be out but I'll be back for that dance thing with Tatsuki for sure."  
"You better be! She's really looking forward to this."  
Getting to his feet he shut his textbook, "Got it; I'll be back before dinner. Just have to go check on some things."  
Yuzu looked at him confusedly, "I thought you said you'd be gone for a while."  
"Another thought came to me, I'm going to check it out first before I do anything else." Ichigo explained vaguely as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.  
"Oh okay, I'll make sure to have dinner ready and on the table by the time you get home."  
He smiled at her and then left the house. His eyes narrowed as he made his way to an old junky shop he'd know for years.  
'_I swear Urahara if you did anything to my sister...you'll pay big time.'_

* * *

Authors Note: Here it is you guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been super busy with it being my last semester before I graduate. I hope you liked this chapter, please review for me! I have a hard time writing when I don't feel like anyone is enjoying what I'm taking my time to write. I love to write so I'll write anyway but I tend to write faster when I know someone out there wants to read more. And please, if you'd like, check out my other stories. Hopefully they'd be something you like as well. Anyway, Hoped you liked it :) Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6- Shift in the wind

Chapter 6- Shift in the Wind

The wind blew gently against the clothes of the people that were on a vast balcony. Silver hair was pushed away annoyingly, "Why are we out here again?"

Brown eyes looked to the left before looking back again towards the blue sky that had been created by him. "Can't you sense it? There's been a shift…looks like our little bird that had forgotten everything is slowly getting her lost memories back. We need to strike before the Soul Society notices this fact. Are you ready to head back to our old 'home'?"

Gin Ichimaru smirked evilly, "It'll be fun to see if anything has changed. Aren't you worried about _them_ stepping in and doing something?"

"No," Aizen turned on his heels and began to move into the darkness that reflected from the building, "if they did decide to show up I know the Soul Society will have no choice but to take care of them. In fact, they'd be welcome to show up now. It'd make things much easier for us."

Gin's smirk fell into a frown as he followed after his captain. He wasn't sure how dealing with _them_ could be a good thing, especially since they were very powerful and could very possibly beat the Soul Society and Aizen's army.

"I suppose it would be an interesting diversion to have." Were the only words he could find as they entered the spacious building.

"There is nothing for you to worry about Gin, things will move according to our plan."

'_And if they don't? Then what will we do Captain Aizen? Those people…they have gone unnoticed by everyone for years. What will happen when they finally decide to show themselves? I'm not sure even we are ready to face an enemy of this magnitude. Hopefully they stay in hiding for a little bit longer.' _ Gin thought silently to himself as he kept his face indifferent. It was important for him to keep up his rouse; he couldn't afford to let Aizen know what his intentions truly were.

* * *

The shop was closing as Ichigo approached it, his eyes narrowed dangerously as Kisuke stepped out in order to help with the process. It was a sight to see that was for sure since usually he hid in the back rooms to stay out of doing any work. He froze as soon as he felt the shift in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. With a flick of his wrist he popped open his white fan and his signature smile appeared on his face.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Kurosaki! What can I do for you?"

Dirt spiraled into the air as Ichigo flashed to Urahara, his hand entangling in the green garb the shop owner always wore. "What in the hell did you do to my sister." Ichigo asked, his voice laced with a deadly edge.

"Now, now, there's no reason to use that tone with me. She's perfectly safe from harm."

"Answer me dammit! She's been in bed all day unable to eat anything. Don't give me this 'safe' crap!"

Kisuke glanced at Tessai from the corner of his eye. With a brief nod Tessai vanished into the shop and didn't return.

"She will be fine once she gets her rest Ichigo. There's no reason for you to jump to conclusions. What happened was all her decision. I didn't force anything upon her."

Ichigo could feel the anger well up inside of him, with this anger came _his _voice. '**You want to hurt him don't you? He's the reason why your little sister is up in her room suffering from some type of illness you can't do anything to stop. Why don't you let me handle him? He's too much for you, especially when he calls on that Zanpakuto of his.' **

Ichigo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he dropped Kisuke from his hold. Urahara watched him carefully as he took a few steps back and slowly opened his eyes.

"If Karin isn't better in a few days I'll be back here and I won't let things end this way. I have to protect them and it becomes rather hard when you help them do something stupid. I'm sure my father would be just as upset as I am, if not more if he knew what was going on."

"That's where you're wrong Ichigo."

Ichigo heard his voice before he saw him. His father stepped out of the shop with Tessai following close behind him. He was in his Soul Reaper attire and had his arms folded as he stood beside Kisuke.

"Wha?" Ichigo wasn't sure what he had heard but it seemed like his father was in league with whatever Urahara had done.

"I was involved with what happened from the other side. What happened couldn't be done just on this side of the line."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked perplexed. His father wasn't making any sense.

Isshin motioned with his head to the shop, "There's something you need to know about. Urahara wanted to keep it a secret from you since he's worried that the Soul Society might figure it out if you knew. But…I think it's important you know what's going on so it doesn't come to you as a surprise."

Kisuke moved towards the door, "I may not agree with your father but I do see his point. Come; let's talk about this inside where prying ears can't hear."

The older men entered the shop, leaving Ichigo outside. His hands clenched into fists as he looked behind him. It was obvious now that they had said something. Someone was listening…and by the feel of them, it was someone Ichigo didn't know. Standing tall Ichigo entered the shop; his eyes glanced around one more time before he slid the door closed.

* * *

Rukia watched intently as Orihime stood still, the air sizzled around them as she concentrated on her single purpose. It was finally time for her to call on her Zanpakuto. Finally she had been able to hear a small voice speaking to her and inquired Rukia about it. As Rukia watched her now she knew it was only a matter of time before Orihime heard the voice again, only this time she would understand what it meant and would know what to do.

Orihime breathed evenly as she tried to focus on her blade. '_Please…talk to me again. I know why you spoke to me…it's because I remembered Ichigo isn't it? I knew him…when I was living. Somehow with me remembering that first memory of him…it gave you the strength to speak to me. So please…talk to me again, I promise this time I'll be able to answer you properly.' _

Her eyes slowly opened as she sighed, it wasn't going to speak to her again was it? Putting her Zanpakuto back in its sheath she walked over to where Rukia was still sitting. "I'm sorry; I don't think it's going to speak to me again for a little while. I think I offended it when I didn't know what it was saying…or realize it was talking to me." She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face in them, "I'm so stupid."

Rukia patted her back, "Don't worry about it too much Orihime, it'll happen again. Just try to remember what you did the first time it happened to you and its sure to happen again. It took Ichigo a while to realize his Zanpakuto was speaking to him as well so you aren't abnormal."

Orihime hugged her legs tighter at hearing Rukia talk about Ichigo. '_She's lucky; she remembers everything about Ichigo vividly. She's known him for a long time and me…I can't remember much of anything, all I know is he was there for me at a very hard time in my life. Other than that…I don't have any memories of him except the new ones I have. I can still feel his hand against my skin…'_ she shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"I need to learn how to release it or else I won't get any stronger than I am now. I want to be able to go with you to the world of the living and at this point…that'll never happen. All I want is the strength to protect people."

"And you'll have it, it isn't a race. If you look at when you first entered the academy to now you have grown very rapidly, it's only logical for you to struggle with some things." Rukia pointed out gently.

Shifting out of her sitting position Orihime placed her hands on the grass behind her and looked up at the sky. '_The clouds are so pretty today.' _

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. I'll keep trying until I do! Say Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's possible to sense things from far away?"

Rukia blinked, "What do you mean?"

Orihime blushed as she giggled, "Well…would it be weird to say I think I can sense Ichigo freaking out about something? It's like I can see his scowling face right now."

"I don't know…I've felt him before but it's usually when he's in the Soul Society or in the same dimension. I've never been able to feel him when he's in the world of the living and I'm not." Rukia answered honestly with a sigh.

Orihime's gray eyes grew with concern, "Eh what's wrong Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head dismissively, "Don't worry about it Orihime."

"No, no, no! Please don't do that! You've always been here to help me and I want to do the same for you. Besides, we're friends aren't we?"

Laughter filled the air as Renji entered. Messing with her hair he continued to laugh, "Now why such the serious expression Rukia? There can't be something that bad to make you frown like that."

Rukia's vein throbbed and she gritted her teeth in annoyance, in no time at all she had jumped on him, her small fists flying madly in the air as she yelled at him and hit him playfully. Orihime smiled and then looked back up at sky as the two of them continued to roll around on the grass.

'_I knew I wasn't imagining it. Something is happening in the world of the living…and Ichigo is making his angry face again. I wonder…will someone be able to make him smile that special smile of his? I hope they can because I like it when he smiles. But I like it when he's grumpy too…' _

Meanwhile back in the world of the living Ichigo Kurosaki was staring at his father and Kisuke in utter shock and denial. There was no way they could have done something as stupid as this. Didn't they realize this was exactly what Aizen wanted?!

A china set that was in a cabinet nearby shattered into pieces as Ichigo felt his own powers spike at the news. They had no idea how hard it would be to keep Orihime safe if she knew the truth!

Isshin barely acknowledged the broken china but Tessai wailed over it as he scurried over to try to put it back together with his kido.

"There's a reason why we went through the trouble. If she continued to remain innocent and unaware it would have made it even easier for Aizen to convince her that she was a part of his group all along. We couldn't allow for that to happen." Kisuke repeated, "Besides, you have a younger sister who was very worried about you and wanted nothing but your happiness."

Isshin nodded, "That's right, she's the one that came up with the basis of the idea and Kisuke and I honed it into reality. You wanted her to remember you Ichigo and now she will. It will take some time but soon she will remember everything."

"The head Captain said to not allow for this to happen, I don't understand why you would go against him!"

"Why don't you understand? I've always gone against his better judgment." Kisuke pointed out as he took a drink. "And if memory serves, you did the same thing when Aizen first took Orihime. So I fail to see the problem here."

Ichigo slammed his hands against the table, "That's beside the point! I was going to save Orihime! What you are doing is making things worse for her, that's the last thing I want!"

Isshin smirked, "Of course it is, and yet you still want her to remember you and there's nothing wrong with that. What if I told you there was a way to bring her back to life if things work out the way we hope?"

Ichigo was flabbergasted by his father's words. Bring Orihime back to life? That was impossible…wasn't it?

"Her death shouldn't have happened, everyone knows it. Even the head Captain realizes this, and yet, she did. So they are working with it to the best of their abilities thus far." He paused, his brown eyes studying his son's reactions intently, "There is a way to bring her back since it was not her time, but it's going to take you trusting me. Do you?"

The room got very uncomfortable all of a sudden causing Ichigo to change his position in order to get comfortable once again. Did he trust him? Was there really away to bring her back? It all seemed too good to be true but as he looked at his father and then at Kisuke he could see the dead serious looks they were giving him.

His eyes shifted back to his father, set in determination, "What do I have to do?"

Isshin smiled; secretly proud of his son's determination, "This is what we have to do."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with this new chapter. It's slightly longer than usual so I hope you enjoyed it! I got quite a bit of reviews for the last chapter so THANK YOU! Please continue to review, notice how I updated a whole lot sooner than usual for me. That's partly for it being my spring break and having no work today but the reviews are the main reason. So please review if you want chapters to be posted sooner rather than later. I think I've finally planned out the rest of this story, although it does tend to have a mind of its own. As I was writing it sort of took off in a a direction I wasn't planned on but it's working out nicely. I don't see it being hugely longer but it shall continue :)

Please check out my other stories if you have the time. I realize the one entitled Slipping Away sounds a little strange but give it a shot and review on it. That one only has two reviews and that's kind of sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter and please don't hesitate to give me any ideas or your predictions :D It's always fun to get your guys input, have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7-Dance

Authors Note: So sorry it has taken me beyond forever to update this story! I had graduation to worry about and finals but those are long done with now. I however have been working a lot more hours than I am used to and that has taken up a lot of my free time. I wanted to thank all of you that reviews and/or favorite this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it as I come closer to figuring out how to finish this one off. If you have any ideas that you would like to send in please don't hesitate. Partly why it takes me so long to update is because I've been going through a rough patch of writers block. So any help anyone is eager to give me is welcome. Sorry for any errors you find, I still have no Beta…

* * *

Chapter 7- Dance

Ichigo watched as Tatsuki pulled out a bag from her closet. He had gotten a call from her earlier that day asking if he had some time to spare. Seeing as he wasn't going into work or going to the Soul Society he had told her yes. So here he was, sitting on her floor wishing he was anywhere but there as he saw the contents of the bag.

Pulling out the lime green short dress Tatsuki blushed, "Look I know this really weird but I know it's what Orihime would want for you. She'd want you to go to this dance and…I figure going with me would be the right thing."

Ichigo suddenly found it hard to swallow as his eyes zeroed in on the dress. The room seemed to shrink in size as the realization that he'd have to put a tux on dawned on him. Tatsuki cleared her throat when he didn't reply to her.

"Uhm, Ichigo? Everything alright?"

'_Hell no everything's not alright! We're going to be going to a freakin' dance together! Me in a tux doesn't sound good.' _Was what Ichigo really wanted to say but the words that left his mouth where, "Y-yeah it's just kinda hard to wrap my head around, ya know? I know it's the right thing to do but…isn't it weird?"

Tatsuki set the dress down on her bed, "I know," falling to the ground beside him she sighed, "it isn't my scene either. Hell, the only dress/skirt I wear is the school uniform. The thought of getting all dolled up for you is a little sickening but—I'm doing it for Orihime."

His eyes closed as he pictured Orihime sitting against the cherry blossom tree in the Soul Society, "Then we'll both be doing this for her."

Peering at Ichigo from the corner of her eye she gently nudged him with her shoulder, "Hey, you going to tell me how you feel about her?"

"Wha?"

"You know what I'm asking. How do you feel about Orihime? You must know by now that she was head over hills in love with you." Tatsuki stated as the air conditioning kicked in.

Ichigo leaned his back against the frame of her bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't talked to anyone about his feeling for Orihime…well except Renji and a little bit to Rukia. But the only reason why he talked to them was because he knew they wouldn't stop bugging him until they got an answer. With Tatsuki he knew all he had to do was tell her that he didn't want to talk about it and she'd drop it.

"I didn't know how I felt about her until it was too late. Funny how that happens."

Tatsuki sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. '_Watching him it's clear as day…he loves her. He loves a girl that is dead and probably one he'll never be able to see again. Even though I know about him being a Soul Reaper and all…it's possible he hasn't been able to find her over there.' _

His eyes glanced over at her and he gave her one of his forced smiles, "I held her as she died, and yet, even in that moment I didn't know how to word what I was feeling. All I could do was think about the fact that I was losing her."

She remained silent, which encouraged him to continue, "Even though she was dying she was still able to smile that dazzling smile of hers. I'll never understand how she could still be so happy when she knew she was going to die."

"She's always been that way," Tatsuki added gently, "it's how she was. No matter the situation she wanted to be someone that you could rely on. I remember her telling me all the time that she hated being a burden on you. She was always looking for ways to become stronger in order to help you, to stand beside you instead of behind you."

Ichigo ruffled his hair, "Yeah? I guess I've been dense on that department as well. I never minded protecting her, in fact, it gave me a purpose. So to hear that she wanted to stand beside me is a little surprising."

"Why? Doesn't it make sense that she'd want to stand beside the guy she was madly in love with? No girl wants to be a burden on the people she cares about."

Seeing Tatsuki get riled up by his comment caused Ichigo to blink, "I didn't mean to sound like a prick Tatsuki. I only mean that I didn't mind protecting her. Hell, I still want to protect her and I freakin' can't because I'm here and she's hell knows where."

Tatsuki looked at the palms of her hands as his words stung her. "I'm sorry Ichigo. You can see why she'd want to be stronger for you though, can't you?"

Ichigo thought back to all the times Orihime had tried to fight beside him. Now that he thought about it he could recall the determination that was in her gray eyes as she would put her all into the fight. Even back during his fight with Grimmjow he could imagine how hard it must have been for her to stay on the sidelines. '_If it had been the reverse…I know I couldn't have stood there and watched as she fought alone. When was it that you really began to have feelings for me Orihime? And why have I been such an idiot when it came to realizing it?' _

"Yeah…I suppose I can understand her wanting that. Tatsuki…can I ask you a question?"

Tatsuki was surprised to hear how quiet his voice had become when he spoke. Normally Ichigo wasn't nervous to ask her anything, "Sure go ahead."

He pushed his hair away from his face, "When was it exactly that Orihime started to have feelings for me?"

Tatsuki stared at him like he was a stupid, "Seriously? You don't know when?"

He shook his head sheepishly, "C'mon you know I'm dense."

"That's true," she replied smugly, "it was back then…back when you helped her with her brother."

"Huh?" Had he helped her when her brother died? If he did he didn't recall it…

Tatsuki winked, "Yep, that's when she began to fall for you. Although it was after the stuff happened in the Soul Society for the first time that she told me she was actually in love with you. Before that she would just say she liked you."

Ichigo rubbed his jaw, "Wow…I really wish I would have known back then. But if I was to be honest, I doubt I would have done anything about it back then. I was so focused on all the duties I had…and protecting the people I cared about. I think I would have hurt her more if I had known."

"Perhaps," Tatsuki touched the fabric of her dress, "perhaps not. Maybe you would have realized how you felt about her sooner."

He got to his feet and looked at his watch that was on his left wrist, "Thanks for inviting me over Tatsuki, it's getting late, I better head home before Yuzu worries about me."

"She tends to do that."

"No kidding, I'll see you tomorrow at school, and then the dance."

Tatsuki gave him a small smile and wave, "Okay, see ya."

With the sun setting behind him Ichigo made his way back to the house. Seeing Tatsuki's dress had sent him into a frenzy but now as he thought about it more he decided that maybe it would be okay. There were more troubling matters to think about at the moment anyway.

The house was eerily quiet as he entered and shut the door behind him. It was strange that no one was around but Ichigo found himself relieved. '_I can have a moment to myself for a while. Although I do wonder where they are.' _

Passing the kitchen his eyes noticed a small hot pink sticky note attached to the fridge. Walking to it in Yuzu's handwriting he read, _Sorry we're not home to greet you, dad wanted to take Karin and I to the store to buy a new outfit. If you're hungry there is a bento box I made for you this morning. Love, Yuzu_

He opened the fridge and sure enough there was a bright orange bento box set neatly to the side. Right when he was pulling it out of the fridge a noise startled him and caused him to jump and hit his head on the top of the refrigerator.

"Wow…wasn't expecting that reaction."

Rubbing the big bump that was now on his head Ichigo turned around. Standing in his kitchen was Rukia with her arms folded as she smirked at him. "What are you doing her Rukia? As if I really need you to visit me right now. I can't do any errands for the Soul Society for a few days."

"Who said I was here to give you an errand? I came because I haven't seen you in a while…that and I thought you'd like to know how Orihime is doing."

Hearing her name caused his chest to tighten as he took a hold of his lunch and sat down at the kitchen table, "How is she doing? Her training coming along?"

"Yep…except for some reason she's having a hard time calling upon her Zanpakuto. Its strange because I can feel that she's close…and yet just when I think she's going to get it something happens and she can't do it."

"I don't think it's anything you need to worry about, it took me ages to realize my Zanpakuto had been talking to me. Orihime has always been a little slow on these types of things." Ichigo replied as he pulled the lid off his bento.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she pulled out the chair that was beside him, "No she hasn't, she's always been a quick study. She's hiding something from me Ichigo…I can tell."

Ichigo raised an interested eyebrow, "Really now? What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, and it's driving me insane. I wish I could just sit her down and force her to talk to me but that wouldn't be right. What could have her wanting to keep it a secret from even me? She used to talk to me about everything and now…nothing."

Using his chopsticks he began to pick up the small hotdogs that were shaped like octopuses. "Maybe she just doesn't want to be a burden. That would be just like her. She probably thinks it's the best thing to do at the moment. Soon I'm sure she'll be coming to you wanting to tell you all her problems and thoughts."

He glanced over at Rukia who had her elbow resting on the table with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, "It's really weird Ichigo…why would she want to hold anything back from me?" Reaching over she snagged one of his vegetables and popped it into her mouth, "I mean, even when she was living she confided in me."

"She did? So you knew she had feelings for me?" Ichigo asked before he thought. His pulse quickened when his brain registered what he had just said. Rukia chewed slowly, her eyes slowly locking with his.

"She never came out and said it…but it was pretty obvious by the way she'd talk about you. At the same time it kind of irritated me."

Irritated her? Why would something like that cause Rukia to become upset? Ichigo pondered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Girls were interesting creatures and were hard to understand. Rukia studied him as he ate his lunch, "You really are clueless aren't you? Fine, since it doesn't matter much now I'll tell you." Snagging another thing from his lunch she placed it in her mouth, "Back after you rescued me from the Soul Society I sort of had a thing for you."

Ichigo choked on the food he was chewing on. She what? What in the world was going on with all these girls having things for him at one point in their lives? What was so amazing about him that made them all want to be with him?

Rukia snickered as she reached over and pounded on his back to aid him in his choking, "Surprised? I really don't understand why you would be. I mean c'mon, if a girl got saved the way you saved me it's only obvious that they would develop feelings for you. What girl wouldn't? It was like you were my own white knight rushing to the rescue."

"Except," he coughed, "I wasn't in white. I was in black."

With a roll of her eyes she took his bento from him and despite his angry, 'hey!' she took his chopsticks and began to dig in. "That's a little detail that is easily spared. The main thing is that I did like you at one point in time. Now I like someone else so there's nothing for you to worry about. Even though it does bug me a little to know that she cared about you so deeply…and yet at the same time it was really sweet. I could tell how much her love for you grew after you saved her from the Espada."

"And then she died." Ichigo stated flatly.

"She's still around Ichigo." Rukia mumbled softly, her eyes softening as she looked at her orange haired friend. "It isn't like she's completely disappeared."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else when his father's warning came to mind. "_I'm telling you this now Ichigo; you can't tell anyone what our plans are. What we are going to do is forbidden…and the Soul Society, even the Soul King, won't look favorably on what we're going to attempt. This is something that has to be kept from them." _ Shutting his mouth he narrowed his eyes as he watched her eat his food. After a few seconds he sighed, "Whatever," placing his hands behind his head he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, "it's still death. She isn't here in the flesh…she'll never finish school or go to college…let alone get married and have children. Her life was cut short and it was my entire fault."

"Don't say that." Rukia argued as she pushed the empty bento towards him, "It had to of happened, otherwise it wouldn't have. Things are a little sketchy still but I'm sure Orihime and you can have a future once…" she trailed off and touched her cheek as she realized the only way they could be together was after he died. Which meant he'd have to move on during his earth life.

"You mean after I died? Sure there's always that but I'm currently living this one. My sisters and father are going to want me to get married and have kids one day. That'll happen and then when I die will I want to be with my wife or with Orihime? I don't see that being fair to either of them, do you?"

"Talking of moving on…I heard you're going to the school dance with Tatsuki."

"She asked me and I said yes. Nothing more than that." Ichigo stated evenly as he got to his feet to take the empty bento box to the trash.

Rukia's eyes followed him and watched as he moved about the kitchen. As he walked he barely made any noise, something that came from his growing powers. "Do you think it could mean something later on?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Ichigo asked after several moments of silence. Couldn't she tell this was something he didn't want to talk about? The thought of having another girl liking him was too much for him. Knowing that there had been two was more than enough. '_I'm not sure how I'll react if I find out there are more. I mean…what have I done to get these girls to like me? Rukia said she liked me because I saved her…'_ he sweat dropped, '_does that mean every girl I've saved like me? Hell…that's be lot…' _

"What's wrong Ichigo? You seem to be sweating quite a bit." Rukia commented as she peered at him with a curious look on her face.

Ichigo turned away from her as he placed his cup in the sink, "Shut up."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"Am not!"

"Rukia?!" a small voice exclaimed from the stairs. Small squeaking sounds could be heard as the small stuffed lion emerged into view. "It is Rukia! I was wondering if it was your voice I was hearing. My Rukia how I've missed you!" Kon leaped through the air and sailed towards the spoken of girl.

Rukia moved faster than he was able to react and had him stomped to the ground, "Hello to you too Kon."

Ichigo shook his head, "You think you'd learn by now Kon, you can't keep running at people like that. It freaks them out."

"Anyway," he turned his attention back to Rukia, who was busy smashing Kon a few more times, "what are you here for really Rukia?"

Rukia sighed dramatically, "I told you I'm not here to send you on an errand. I wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Scratching the back of his neck Ichigo replied, "I suppose not, but if you don't mind I have some homework to get done and then I have to get ready for the dance that's tomorrow night. I'd appreciate it if you could stick around at Hat and Clogs place to handle any Hollows that might appear. I want to make sure I give Tatsuki the attention she deserves. I really don't want her to hit me because I have to run off during the dance."

Rukia didn't like how she was being asked to a do a job that wasn't her responsibility anymore. But she couldn't help but smile at the way Ichigo nervously moved around the small kitchen. '_I can give him some slack this one time. He needs to do something human, since that's what he is.' _

"Oh all right, I'll stick around and take care of any interruptions that may happen while you are on this dance date thing. Orihime can train without me; she seems to do better that way anyway."

Ichigo faltered slightly at the mention of Orihime's training. They had talked about it earlier and he was tempted to ask if Rukia understood what it was that she was doing that seemed to be working. Instead of voicing his thoughts though he shrugged, "A lot of us work better that way. I mean, that's how I've done it. I've had some guidance from people sure, but when it came down to it, it was really something I had to do on my own."

Rukia shrugged, "Anyway, I better let you go so you can get all ready for the dance that will be happening tomorrow night. If you need anything, like say I don't know, some cologne or something I'd be happy to get you some."

He cringed mentally at the thought. Leave it to her to bring him something that would smell awful or just terrible. "I got it under control, but thanks."

Walking towards the front door Rukia waved in farewell, "All right, have it your way. Have a good night Ichigo." With that she was gone leaving Ichigo to get himself ready for the dance.

* * *

Throngs of people swayed awkwardly to the music that played over the speakers. The room was nearly packed to capacity causing everyone to have no choice but to dance very close together. Ichigo and Tatsuki hardly had looked at each other since they started dancing. It felt awkward to be this close to each other when the thought of Orihime hung in the air.

The first one to break the silence was Tatsuki, "Thanks for coming with me to this Ichigo. I know it's a little…strange but I'm sure Orihime is smiling down at us."

For some reason Ichigo wasn't sure smiling was what Orihime would be doing. She was probably training in order to get stronger so she could get her very first mission in the world of the living. But he didn't have to tell Tatsuki that. In fact, there were a lot of things he wasn't going to tell her when it came to what he knew about the new Orihime.

'_I should go visit her again soon. If I had it my way I'd be there right now instead of here. Tatsuki is a great friend but dancing like this…'_ his hand touched a portion of her skin that was exposed, he quickly pulled his hand back up to a place where fabric resided, '_is awkward. I know I should let myself have a good time and not think too much about things but that's hard.' _

"Thanks for inviting me. It is a little strange to be doing this but it's been a nice change."

Tatsuki looked at a button on his shirt for a moment, "Ichigo…have you met Orihime? I mean…is she becoming what you are?"

Ichigo's muscles tensed under her hand that rested on his arm, "I'm not sure why you're asking me this."

"Because she's my friend and I want to know if she's safe. Or if she's just another one of the spirits that reside wherever they go."

"She's fine Tatsuki, that's all you need to know for now."

The girl in his arms shook her head, "You're wrong, I need to know more. Is she becoming a Soul Reaper?"

He groaned as he looked away from her. Was it a good move to tell her what was going on? Probably wasn't but he knew she'd only keep asking questions if he didn't. "Yes, she is. She's been training hard for the past couple of months."

"Oh, that's good. When will she be able to come visit?"

"I don't think that will be happening." Ichigo stated carefully, not wanting to get Tatsuki upset.

The girl's eyes narrowed as she finally met his gaze, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't she be able to come visit?"

"Can we not talk about his here?"

"No, we need to talk about this now."

"But this is a really awkward place to discuss something like this…" Ichigo muttered, his eyes darting around at the couples around them. It would be easy for someone to overhear them if they were close enough.

Tatsuki replied with a dramatic roll of her eyes, "Who cares about that right now. I deserve to know what you know. So tell me."

Ichigo sighed in defeat and dropping his hand from her waist he took her hand and led her off the dance floor. Grabbing one of the punch cups at the table he continued to pull her away from the gym. Once they were outside he dropped her hand and began to drink from the cup.

Tatsuki watched him, a sweat drop forming on her temple, "Ichigo…you realize those drinks are probably laced with alcohol right?"

He ignored her as he pulled on his tie, loosening it. "There are a lot of things that are different now that Orihime is in the Soul Society. She…doesn't remember the things she did here when she was living. All those memories were erased as she entered the Soul Society."

The girl that leaned against the wall beside him remained silent as he began to tell her what he knew about Orihime. It was a hard subject for him, just as it was for her to talk about Orihime.

When he had finished telling the story he had also finished his drink and was staring at it. Tatsuki took his cup from his hand and despite his dumbfounded look she returned into the gym to only return with the cup filled. Handing the cup to him she spoke, "Seems it's really complicated. At least you'll be able to see her and get to know her again."

"Sure, if it's a good thing. It's hard to talk to her when she doesn't remember anything that we went through before. But…it's better than nothing."

Tatsuki leaned her head against his arm as he raised the cup to his lips again. "I'm here for you Ichigo, you know that."

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Good, so don't hesitate to come to me. I'm your friend, friends help each other."

"Thanks."

A blush adorned her cheeks as she nodded and closed her eyes. Ichigo let her lean her head against him as he continued to drink, his eyes fixed on a window that was across from them.


	8. Chapter 8- Search for Answers

Chapter 8- Search for Answers

The wind blew Ichigo's hair as he leaned against the railing of the building he was on top of. The moon was high in the sky and the stars blazed brightly as he looked up into the black abyss. He had taken Tatsuki home an hour earlier but hadn't been able to return home himself. Something seemed to be holding him back from returning.

With an irritated pull he yanked his tie loose and unbuttoned the first two buttons, freeing his throat from the shirts confines. Having spent the night with Tatsuki he felt somehow less himself. It had been nice to spend time with her but on the other hand…it had all felt wrong. Being close to her like that…feeling her skin against the palm of his hand…

Ichigo shuddered involuntarily and brought the beer bottle to his lips. It had been surprisingly easy to get himself a six pack of beer from the 24/7 convince store. Normally they would have pestered him about his age but with one look in his eyes they had taken his money and shooed him away.

He chuckled to the night air, "I suppose I look scared them." The liquid slushed around in the glass bottle as he licked his lips and stared at the brown glass. Ichigo wasn't the type to drink but it seemed like a lot of things about him were changing as of late. Not to mention he had all the stuff his father had told him about on his mind still. What he was going to have to do wasn't going to be easy…and it was going to take a lot from him. He'd have to sacrifice so much…but it was worth it. Anything would be worth it if he could have Orihime back.

'_Her life wasn't meant to be cut short. She wasn't supposed to die. That's what Kisuke and my dad keeps telling me. So if that's true—then why did she die?' _Ichigo rolled his eyes at his stupid question to himself. There was a simple reason of why she died; he wasn't able to get to her fast enough to save her. If only he had been faster…been smarter…

The bottle came to his lips again and he didn't flinch as the liquid went down his throat. Once the initial shock and bitter taste of the liquid went down it was easy to get used to it. After the second bottle he could see why people enjoyed the drink. It was nice to let a tiny haze take over his thoughts. Although he was quickly realizing that beer wasn't going to be enough for him. It was probably because he wasn't entirely human. If he wanted to really get buzzed he'd have to go with a much stronger drink. Might explain why his father always drank Sake instead of the regular old beer.

He groaned irritably when he finished the last gulp of the bottle in his hand. Barely glancing down at the ground below him he let the bottle slip from his grasp and fall the many levels down where it crashed on the cement.

Bending down he reached for the last bottle that was in the cardboard container. His hand flinched when he heard a soft voice. _"Don't do that, you don't need to drink that stuff to feel better." _

Snapping up he looked around, his brown eyes glazed slightly as they took in the space around him. What was going on? That sounded like…

* * *

Orihime was sitting in her bedroom alone, once again. Lately she had liked being alone. She was able to think more clearly without having others around her. When Rukia had told her that she was going to visit Ichigo she had two emotions. Jealousy, because she couldn't go, and joy—she'd be able to practice on her own again.

Now as she looked at her sheathed Zanpakuto she folded her arms in concentration. "You talked to me last time…so please talk me again. I'm not sure what you want me to do…"

'_Remember…that's what we want…'_ It sounded like more than one voice that had replied. Orihime sat up straighter, all her attention going to the sword.

"Remember…what is it you want me to remember? I don't understand."

Silence, there was no other reply. Tossing her hands in the air Orihime exclaimed, "How can I remember something that isn't there?! I can't just," she tapped the side of her head, "hit my head and make myself remember stuff."

Suddenly she froze; something was happening, something not good. Looking towards her window she could have sworn she felt him again. Ichigo…he was doing something that wasn't good for him. Where was Rukia? Shouldn't she be with him? They were best friends, so that would mean she'd have to help Ichigo, wouldn't it?

Closing her eyes she sent out a silent thought. _'Don't do that, you don't need to drink that stuff to feel better.' _Where the words came from she didn't understand. For some reason she felt like saying that in her mind. Shrugging her shoulders she slowly opened her eyes. They zeroed in on the sword, studying the blue flowers that decorated the hilt. It was looking at these flowers last time that she had had that memory resurface. Were they the trigger that would help her remember the things she had clearly forgotten?

Her hand slowly reached out and she touched one of the flowers. It gleamed under her touch for a fraction of a second and then stopped. Curious, Orihime touched one of the other flowers. It too gleamed and then stopped. Picking up the Zanpakuto she looked at the hilt more closely. A thought came to her and she began to count the blue flowers that were on the hilt.

"I…2...3…4…5…" she twisted the blade around in her hand, "six. Why are there only six of them?"

All the flowers on the blade began to glow at her question. "_Remember us…remember—our names." _

Six voices seemed to speak at the same time. Orihime was puzzled over this as she fell back on her back. "Six flowers…six…" There was something at the tip of her tongue. Names—names that should have not been easy to remember. She groaned in frustration, her hands covering her face.

"_You're powers were awakened because of your close contact with Ichigo." _

Orihime jumped as the voice sounded in her ears. She looked around her room frantically but there was no one there. She was alone, and yet the voice sounded as loud and clear as if the person was in the room with her.

"_You have to say all our names before you can use us. Soon you'll be able to use us without calling us, but until then you need to remember our names." _It had been a small, girly voice that had spoken those words to Orihime.

The memory was fuzzy but it was slowly beginning to take shape. Orihime shook her head, trying to clear it but it stayed fuzzy. Jumping to her feet she hooked her Zanpakuto to her belt and looked around her room. What she was about to do was very foolish and dangerous, but she couldn't sit here anymore. Not when she had been given clues to how she could find her answers.

She stepped to the door and slid it open. It was going to be hard to get to the World of the Living alone without a hell butterfly but she didn't have a choice any longer. She had to get there right away. The flowers on her hilt all glowed in unison again as she rushed down the hallways of the squad 13 barracks. When she got to the Dangai she looked around, luckily she had gotten there in the middle of shift changes. She would only have a couple of minutes to get in there before the new guard showed up.

"Okay Orihime, you can do this. It will be a little more difficult without a Hell butterfly but I'm sure if you just focus on the person you are going to see…" she was speaking to herself now, trying to help her fear fade away. If things went wrong—she could be lost in the Dangai forever and no one would be able to find her.

Her Zanpakuto began to move towards the Dangai, which startled her. "W-what are you doing?" she asked it, hoping it would answer her this time. There was no response as it just kept pulling her towards the opening. Sweat drops formed on her temples as she stared at the object. If it was trying to communicate with her why didn't it just do what it had done last time? Why do something like this to try to get her to understand?

Finally she swatted at it, "I'll go in, you shouldn't go in first because you'll be pulled away fast and then I'd be alone without you. So just stay still."

The Zanpakuto fell at her side and stayed still as she had instructed it to do. Orihime then began to slowly move towards the Dangai. It was a strange purple color and she could feel a sense of loneliness that stuck to its outer walls.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard footsteps coming her way. Without another thought she jumped into the Dangai and began to run down the corridor. The flowers on her hilt glowed and this time kept glowing as she ran down the sticky pathway. Orihime kept her thoughts on Ichigo as she ran. Hopefully with keeping him in her thoughts would get her to where she needed to be.

While she was running in the Dangai Ichigo Kurosaki was still on the top of a tall building, the last beer bottle in his hand but so far unopened. He was rattled by the voice he had heard when he was about to drink it. Something was going on—and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. A spike of spiritual pressure came from above him, which of course caused him to look up. The sky that was above him began to distort as he watched it.

"What the hell?"

It was as if the sky opened up and spat out something it didn't like. A person began to fall from the opening in the sky, their arms flailing in the air as if that could stop them from their decent. Ichigo's instincts kicked in and he was suddenly standing on the railing of the building, his hand outstretched. Just as the person was about to pass by him he snatched one of their arms and grunted at the impact of their weight suddenly being applied to his right arm and shoulder.

With a heavy pull he yanked them up and easily jumped down from the railing. Both of them were panting as he released the small arm he had captured just moments before. Ichigo instantly recognized the soul reaper clothes and grumbled, "What in the hell were you thinking? You could have easily gathered the spiritual particles around you and stood on the air."

The girl laughed, it was her laugh that turned his blood cold. "Sorry—I'm still new at all this."

"Orihime?!" he exclaimed in shock, quickly going to her side now. "What are you doing here? You don't have a Hell butterfly to guide you—you should be lost right now."

Orihime looked up at him and gave him her nervous laugh, "I don't know what happened. All I kept thinking about was finding you and then suddenly the ground opened up and," she motioned with her arms to the roof, "here I am."

Ichigo was perplexed, "You thought of me…and you were able to make it here just solely on that?"

"Yep."

"You are something different." He muttered as he helped her to her feet.

Orihime didn't seem to notice his comment; instead she looked up into his eyes, holding them captive with her gray ones, "What powers did I have awakened by being close to you?"

Ichigo gasped and took a step back. He knew she was supposed to slowly be getting her memories back but he never thought they would bring her straight to him like she was right now. Orihime didn't let him move away from her, she just took another step towards him each time he stepped back.

"Ichigo, you know things about me that I don't know. My Zanpakuto will only talk to me when I try to remember things that I have forgotten. There are six flowers on the hilt, why six?"

Ichigo ran his hand down his face, "You shouldn't be here Orihime, it isn't safe for you since you haven't finished your training."

"I don't care about that! I care about figuring out what I have forgotten!" she exploded; it was so uncharacteristic of her that Ichigo almost laughed. All the years he had known her he'd never heard her quite like this before.

Trying to calm her he placed his hands on her shoulders. The contact made both of them jump away from each other. Orihime's eyes were now on the ground and she was mumbling something to herself. Ichigo tried to hear what she was saying but couldn't make it out.

"What are you saying?"

She snapped up and looked at him, "Why is it when you touch me…I feel my chest tighten and a spark fly through me? What is going on Ichigo? Why can my body remember you—but not my head?"

He was at a loss for words so instead of saying anything he went back over to his unopened beer bottle and picked it up. He could feel Orihime's eyes on him as he moved. Using the bottle opener he had on his keys he popped the lid off and took a big gulp of the yellowish liquid.

"Ichigo—you know who I am. So please tell me."

His eyes closed as he leaned heavily on the railing. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. You weren't supposed to come to me directly."

Orihime walked over to him and placed her hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry that I've done something so direct, I just can't move forward without knowing of my past. It's right there—I can feel the memories trying to reach me but for some reason…they get blocked. I hear things; I think it's my old self trying to reach out to me. But while I'm in the Soul Society…it gets blocked."

Ichigo took another swig of his beer, refusing to meet her eyes that kept watching him intently. '_Leave it to the Head Captain to put up some kind of barrier to keep her from remembering. I used to believe it was the right thing to do…but now with all the new things I've learned…'_ He shook his head and grumbled when the beer was finished. He tossed the glass bottle out to the night sky before looking at her.

"I'll help you; we should probably go back to my place. It isn't good to be out here in the late hours."

Orihime looked at his eyes and frowned when she saw the glaze that was in them. "Why are you drinking? Did I make you do this somehow?"

Ichigo shook his head and picked up the cardboard box that held the six pack he had purchased that was now gone. "Don't worry about that Orihime. Let's go back to my place and I'll tell you what I know, maybe it will help jog your memory."

Orihime licked her lips and stepped back, "Okay."

"Then we'll have to make sure we keep Rukia from sensing your presence. She'll force you to return to the Soul Society if she finds out you are here. Hopefully we have the time to do that; otherwise your trip will have been for nothing."

"She would be angry with me."

"That's an understatement." Ichigo agreed as he motioned with his head, "Let's go."

Her Zanpakuto throbbed at her hip but Orihime ignored it as she followed after Ichigo. Finally she'd be getting the answers she had been searching for. She'd finally learn about who she was before she entered the Soul Society.

'_And then hopefully—I'll remember everything about Ichigo. Then it may explain the weird feelings I have when he's around.' _

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So here is the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I realize I have lost readers because of my six month break and I am sorry for that. Even though many of you may not return to read this story I will continue to write it if even if only one person reviews. If you are new to this story once I update it please leave reviews for what you have read. I enjoy hearing from my readers. I am sorry for the cut off—but I wanted to leave some suspense now that Orihime is in the world of the living with our favorite Soul Reaper. And with cutting it off like this I am more likely to write the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts and thanks for reading! If you like this story please check out my others, I tend to mostly write Ichigo x Orihime stuff. Oh and sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
